El Esclavo
by Hokuto Sexy
Summary: Aioros un rico gladiador y liberto compra un día a un esclavo que no quiere ser domesticado: Aioria, un joven que es mucho más de lo que aparenta. Al mismo tiempo Milo, el recién ascendido pretor recibe como regalo un esclavo, hermoso pero mudo: Camus, en cuyos ojos puede adivinar esconde algo grave…
1. I Gato por liebre

**I. GATO POR LIEBRE**

Paseaba por el mercado haciendo gala como siempre de sus mejores joyas y ropas, de aquellas maneras elegantes y al mismo tiempo pretenciosas, su esclavo corría tras él a menudo, ya fuera para arreglar algún pliegue fuera de su sitio, ya fuera para cargar éste o aquel capricho que su amo hubiese comprado.

Y era extraño pues particularmente Aioros no era partidario de exhibirse ante la plebe en el mercado, aquella mañana había amanecido especialmente de buen humor.

Se había hecho bañar en agua perfumada por sus jóvenes y bellas esclavas, que no pasaban de los 16 años, destinadas únicamente a los placeres del señor, sean cuales fuesen éstos.

Aioros era griego, un griego más en Roma, pero no cualquiera. Era un poderoso lanista, su escuela de gladiadores era la más prestigiosa, él mismo era un gladiador de renombre, verlo en la arena era un espectáculo único. Desde el principio de su carrera jamás había sido derrotado… y como él, pocos esclavos habían llegado tan alto, desde el primer día que apareció en los juegos su carrera tomó impulso, dejando tras de sí una estela de envidias y escándalos, y era eso tal vez lo que lo hacía tan enigmático como atractivo.

Las espaldas anchas y musculosas, la piel bronceada le daba un aspecto más imponente aún, y esa mirada abrasadora, los ojos verdes que tanto atraían a las mujeres, desde la más humilde hasta importantes patricias y matronas.

—Plinio, ¿Es ese Eusebio? —preguntó Aioros a su esclavo señalando discretamente a un tipo robusto que reía a carcajadas cerca de un grupo de hombres.

—Así me parece señor…

—Umm hacía tanto que no le veía que me cuesta reconocerle.

Se acercó seguido de Plinio, ciertamente agradable a la vista pero a su lado parecía mucho más menudo y hasta enclenque.

—Eusebio… tanto tiempo…

—¡Aioros! ¿Cómo has estado? ¿A qué debemos el honor de que te dejes ver con la plebe? —preguntó bromeando el hombre cercano a la cincuentena, cabello largo y cano y una barriga que atestiguaba una vida plena. Aioros le dio un abrazo sincero y luego rió mostrando su perfecta dentadura perlada.

—A veces me aburro de ver tanta sangre y de oler el sudor y los excrementos de animales… —comentó en son de chanza.

—Oh, entonces no te interesa echar un vistazo a los esclavos que he traído… —dijo éste tentando al joven moreno—. Supongo que no querrás echarle un vistazo a un par de bretonas que he traído… vírgenes… —susurró esperando despertar así el interés de aquél hombre que sabía bien no rechazaría una hembra traída desde Britania y sobre todo… sin haber sido poseída nunca.

Aioros rió y le dirigió una mirada cómplice al gordo Eusebio.

—Bien, si es así, tal vez podría echar un vistazo… ¿Hay lugar en la casa Plinio?

—La joven persa que recién murió de fiebre…

—Es verdad, no recordaba… esos esbirros persas… —dijo de mal talante Aioros mientras seguía a Eusebio hasta una plazuela donde tenían en exhibición a los esclavos en venta, hombres, mujeres, niños y niñas de todas edades y para todo tipo de gustos, todos ellos atados en su mayoría a postes de madera, miraban aterrados a los que les contemplaban, rogando a sus dioses que un buen amo los comprara y que no acabaran en algún prostíbulo.

En el camino mientras observaba saludaba a algunos ciudadanos que conocía, Eusebio le había llevado un vaso con zumo de frutas mientras contemplaba la mercancía. El gordo le jaló del codo y lo llevó hasta donde las dos jóvenes bretonas estaban, ambas rubias y blancas, de ojos azules asustadizos, sus cuerpos brevemente cubiertos por miserables telas mostraban gran parte de sus curvas, una tendría unos 18 años, la otra unos 20, ambas hermosas, definitivamente era difícil elegir.

Aioros con una mirada de deseo se las bebía de pies a cabeza ya imaginándose lo mucho que podría hacer con una de ellas o bien con las dos.

—Vaya, vaya… que interesante Eusebio…

—¿Lo ves? Te dije que no te arrepentirías.

—Tenías razón… —estaba por preguntar cuanto costaban una o las dos cuando reparó en un joven atado a un poste sentado en el piso y con la cabeza colgante, bastante miserable por cierto—. ¿Y eso?

—Oh… eso, no tiene importancia… es un griego, en no muy buen estado… —explicó burlón Eusebio, éste mismo no sabía que Aioros era griego, de hecho muy pocos lo sabían.

—¿Enserio?… —preguntó acercándose un poco. En ese momento otro hombre, el dueño de un lupanar preguntaba por él, uno de los ayudantes de Eusebio golpeó al griego en una pierna para hacerlo levantarse, éste dio un quejido y se puso en pie, pudo constatar entonces que aquel pobre esclavo era muy alto, tan alto casi como él y de buen cuerpo, atlético, una piel acaramelada… el único problema era el terrible estado en el que estaba, lleno de golpes, de barro y algunos cortes en el rostro hermoso… aquél _leno_(1) que preguntaba por el esclavo estaba toqueteándole el pecho, comprobando con una sonrisa complacida aquel varonil ejemplar. El esclavo fastidiado miraba con cara de aburrición. Aioros por alguna razón desconocida no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

—¿Cuánto por éste? —preguntó el _leno_.

—Seiscientos sestercios por el griego… como puedes ver es un hombre hermoso, apenas abandona la efebía, para lo que lo deseas es perfecto —aseguró Eusebio al _leno_.

—Te doy mil sestercios por él —dijo Aioros sorprendiendo a Eusebio y al _leno_ que había fruncido el ceño al presentir que alguien deseaba quitarle al esclavo.

—Mil quinientos —ofreció el _leno_.

—Dos mil sestercios —contestó Aioros ahora más empecinado en llevarse al griego.

—Pero señor… es demasiado por ese esclavo… —opinó Plinio arriesgándose a que su amo le diera un buen golpe por osar decirle eso.

—Shhh a callar Plinio.

—Aioros si tanto te interesa puedo dejártelo un par de horas antes de que se lo lleven… te cobraría casi nada —dijo en un susurro al gladiador que miraba al enfurecido dueño del lupanar.

—Dos mil quinientos Eusebio, aunque sé que éste esclavo no vale más de quinientos sestercios.

—Tres mil quinientos ahora… —declaró con firmeza Aioros, para ese momento algunos miraban, estaban reunidos ahí comentando y pensando que hasta ese momento era el esclavo más caro que hubiese vendido Eusebio; el _leno_ enrojeció de furia y no ofreció más, dio la vuelta encolerizado dejando a Aioros con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

—Bueno… todo tuyo Aioros… ¿Pagas en efectivo o a cuenta?

—Efectivo, Plinio págale… —ordenó a su esclavo, se acercó más al joven griego que parecía sorprendido, miraba a su nuevo amo con recelo y hasta ese momento Aioros constató que el chico tenía unos ojos verdes como las esmeraldas—. ¿Está sano verdad Eusebio? —preguntó el gladiador rodeando a su nuevo esclavo, observándolo completo.

—En prefecto estado, puedes verlo por ti mismo.

Aioros tocaba las nalgas del joven comprobando la dureza de sus músculos, haciendo que éste diera un respingo, la gente que hasta entonces los rodeaba ya se había marchado comentando aquella extravagancia que acababan de ver; el gladiador se sembró delante del esclavo y le inspeccionó la boca.

—Muy bien, no le falta ni un solo diente… parece sano…

—Todos mis esclavos están sanos…

—Una de las jóvenes persas que te compré murió, no quiero enfermedades en mi casa…

—Oh no… seguramente enfermo en la arena, no aquí.

—Lo dudo… muéstrame… —le dijo al esclavo señalándole entre las piernas, el joven frunció el ceño pero no se movió—. Entiende latín, ¿no es así? —le preguntó Aioros al gordo.

—Sí, claro que habla latín…

El chico de pronto abrió los labios y dirigiéndose a Aioros le habló en griego pensando que no le entendería.

—No lo haré.

Aioros se volvió sorprendido ante la voz varonil que éste poseía y con cierta nostalgia de escuchar su antigua lengua.

—¿Lo haces o prefieres que lo haga yo? —respondió en griego Aioros.

—Hazlo entonces —declaró orgulloso el otro desafiándolo, Aioros rió y luego tiró del taparrabos que llevaba el esclavo para descubrir un poco su sexo y poder comprobar que no tenía ninguna enfermedad venérea visible, sonrió con cierta lascivia al observar que aquel miembro era también bastante hermoso en proporción a su dueño, acomodó su ropa de nuevo y se dirigió a Eusebio.

—Bien… me lo llevo.

—¿Sabes Aioros? Por su constitución tal vez puedas entrenarlo como gladiador y sacarle buen provecho.

—Lo sé, pero ya veremos… tal vez no sirva para eso… y gracias por traerme, jajaja de no haber sido por ti no tendría unas manos nuevas para trabajar.

—Ya sabes dónde estoy por si te interesan las jóvenes bretonas.

—Lo pensaré… Plinio encárgate de llevarlo a casa, haz que lo bañen y vistan e instálalo… iré más tarde.

—Sí, _dominus_(2)… —el joven esclavo se acercó al nuevo y lo hizo que le siguiera. Mientras Aioros los observaba irse, pensaba en que era lo que le había hecho aquel hombre griego que le había impresionado tanto, tal vez era el hecho de tener a otro griego cerca…

(1) leno – Dueño de un lupanar.

(2) dominus/domina – Señor/amo, señora/ama.


	2. II El silencio de la belleza

**II. EL SILENCIO DE LA BELLEZA**

Milo se había hecho vestir exquisitamente, antes de salir comprobó su aspecto frente al espejo pulido en sus lujosos aposentos, mirándose con tal esmero que ni siquiera un solo hilo hubiese escapado del escrutinio de su mirada. Una de sus esclavas terminó de arreglarle la larga cabellera y una vez más con vanidad se contempló.

Era la gloria llevar ropas normales y cómodas en vez del severo uniforme del ejército. A su joven edad había alcanzado rápidamente los mayores rangos en la legión y posteriormente en la guardia pretoriana, si bien era lo más honroso estar en ésta su trabajo no pasaba del papeleo y ordenar cada mañana la guardia del Caésar. Algo completamente sencillo en comparación de estar en batalla cuerpo a cuerpo con los apestosos bárbaros germanos.

Acababa de ser condecorado una vez más y le habían dado una licencia para un breve descanso, así que esa tarde el general Aulo ofrecía un banquete para él. Aulo estaba un rango más abajo que él y se rumoraba que era él quien quedaría a cargo de la guardia pretoriana, pero algún buen Hado había decretado que fuera Milo. También se decía en la corte que Aulo la noche que se enteró hizo tal berrinche que destrozó su cubículo y nadie osaba entrar a éste.

Ciertamente a Milo le parecía extraño que fuera él precisamente quien tuviera esas atenciones, quizá solo era una especie de disculpa o simplemente un acto hipócrita para guardar las apariencias, de todos modos eso a él no le importaba, ¿Quién podría negarse a una invitación a la bellísima morada de Aulo?

Ordenó rápidamente que trajeran su litera más lujosa y se metió en ella recostándose cómodamente y corriendo las cortinas mientras sus esclavos le llevaban.

Cuando él llegó la gran mayoría de compañeros y amigos estaban ahí y le recibieron calurosamente.

—Enhorabuena Milo, creímos que ya no venías —declaró Aulo acercándose para saludarlo mientras empuñaba una copa de oro.

—Salud Aulo, ¿Cómo no iba a venir a un banquete en mi honor? —comentó Milo incisivamente, Aulo lo hizo acomodarse en el triclino más cercano y luego le hizo llevar una copa con vino.

Saludó a muchos más esa tarde, tantos que llegó un momento en el que olvidó nombres. Poco después también apareció el _liberto_(1) Aioros, como siempre destilando alegría y disfrutando ser el centro de atención. A pesar de su condición de _liberto_ gozaba de innumerables privilegios y era común hallarlo en la mayoría de eventos sociales.

—Salud Milo.

—Salud Aioros, ¿Cómo va todo?

—Bien siempre y cuando ninguno de mis gladiadores muera en la arena.

—Jajaja me lo imagino, ¿Y cuándo te veremos ofrecer un combate?

—En cuanto encuentre un auriga, ya sabes, la última vez casi me lleva consigo…

En efecto en el último combate en el que lo había visto su carro dio una vuelta tan cerrada que el auriga había estrellado éste contra los muros del Coliseo, de no haber sido por que Aioros saltó hubiese muerto al igual que los caballos y el auriga.

Poco después pasaron a la mesa para atacar literalmente el festín, entre chistes subidos de tono, chismorreo y anécdotas típicas de militares fue entonces que lo vio… sembrado ahí entre los esclavos sirviendo vino, como un barco sin rumbo, una perla en medio del carbón, ojos azules, profundos como el mar, piel blanca casi fantasmagórica, el rostro de una escultura, la cabellera larga caía lacia por su espalda, cuando levantó su copa para que le sirvieran más vino, pudo verlo más detenidamente, serio, sin un ápice de emoción, el marco de sus ojos… sus cejas extravagantes partidas hacia la mitad del ojo, era tal su belleza… pero ése esclavo no se volvió hacia él, pareciera que no había más que muebles en aquella ruidosa reunión.

Los ojos de Milo no le perdieron de vista y el calor que sentía le subía por el rostro ayudado por el vino. Aulo que estaba a su lado no paraba de parlotear a lo que Milo solo conseguía intercalar un "sí, no, ajá, tal vez" en la plática pues ya no escuchaba.

Despertó de golpe cuando Aulo dio unas palmadas y de inmediato los esclavos movieron unas mesas, en el centro aparecieron algunos instrumentistas que tocaban una tonada alegre y luego unas bailarinas sirias tan deslumbrantes como exóticas para beneplácito de la concurrencia en su mayoría masculina.

Nadie perdía de vista las voluptuosas figuras de aquellas bailarinas con los senos casi de fuera, nadie salvo Milo que estaba absorto observando a aquel hombre.

—¿Y qué te parecen las bailarinas Milo? Noto que la que baila frente a ti no te quita la vista de encima.

—¿Eh? Oh… son hermosas sin duda, un lujo que bien vale la pena… —contestó con torpeza.

—Podría arreglarte una cita con ella ésta noche, o tal vez prefieras a otra… —comentó Aulo observando a Milo algo ausente.

—Sí, esa estaría bien para ésta noche —balbuceó Milo dignándose a observar a la joven siria delante de él que le observaba con coquetería.

—¿Es hermoso verdad?

—¿Hermoso? ¿Quién?

—Ese joven al que no le quitas la vista de encima desde hace rato.

Milo tragó saliva sorprendido y sonrió algo confuso, volvió los ojos a él y se rió.

—Sí, es poco común entre los esclavos, ¿dónde lo has comprado?

—Bueno hace unos meses se lo compré a Eusebio, no sé bien, creo que es de Galia o Britania, hermoso pero no habla.

El pretor se volvió de nuevo a Aulo y arqueo las cejas.

—¿Le han cortado la lengua?

—No… nadie sabe por qué no habla, ¿te gusta?

—…

—Anda, solo es una pregunta, aquí en Roma a nadie le importa con quien te acuestes, hombre, mujer, rico, esclavo… da igual.

—Sí… me gusta —declaró Milo.

—¿Te gustaría una noche con él?

—Si…

—Bien, entonces es tuyo, considéralo como un regalo por tu ascenso aunque la verdad yo había pensado regalarte a la bailarina.

—Gracias Aulo… tu gesto es… conmovedor… —dijo Milo dirigiéndole una sonrisa pecaminosa a Aulo.

—No hay de qué, todo sea por el placer de un compañero.

—Jajaja tendré eso en cuenta —las pupilas azules de Milo se dilataron al observar a su nuevo juguete que esa noche gozaría y a juzgar por su aspecto presentía que sería manso como un cordero—. ¿Cómo se llama?

—Camus…

—¿Camus? Que nombre tan raro.

Milo contaba los minutos para poderse ir y estar a solas con aquel hombre y cuando por fin pudo desaparecer Aulo ya tenía preparado a Camus cerca de la litera de Milo, éste llevaba en una mano una bolsa con sus cosas y no levantaba la vista el piso.

—Todo tuyo Milo, disfrútalo jajaja… —casi tuvo que gritar el general pues la algarabía de la casa no dejaba escuchar.

Milo se volvió para contemplar a Camus y sonreírle, pero éste le miraba vacuo y hasta molesto, cosa que hizo fruncir el ceño al pretor. Subió a la litera e hizo que Camus le siguiera, éste obediente a pesar de su mala cara se sentó a su lado tratando de ignorarlo.

Por su parte Milo mientras avanzaban rumbo a su morada trató de sacarle alguna palabra, pero era inútil, se enfrentaba a un silencio absoluto.

Colocó desinteresadamente una mano sobre la rodilla de Camus, tratando de acariciarlo, pero lo rechazó haciendo que Milo volviera a fruncir el ceño, luego bastante contrariado le sujetó la barbilla con fuerza, trató de besarlo pero Camus se volvió con gesto de asco. Bastante molesto Milo lo dejó en paz, estaba frustrado pues se sabía bastante atractivo y hasta ese entonces nunca, nadie lo había rechazado.

Así inseguro un tanto, al llegar bajó de la litera seguido de Camus, éste miraba todo el lugar ciertamente sorprendido pero sin mostrar ninguna emoción en su serio rostro. Algo renuente entregó sus cosas a una de las sirvientas que lo miraba interesada como el resto del personal y a menudo dirigiéndose entre ellos miradas cómplices al imaginar el por qué habían llevado a un hombre tan bello a la casa del pretor.

Milo pacientemente lo esperó para que lo siguiera y en completo silencio lo llevó a su habitación ligeramente iluminada por velas, las sirvientas se encargaron de quitarle la ropa y dejarlo con algo ligero para dormir. Camus ajeno a todo, miraba con interés la lujosa estancia y con algo de nerviosismo el hecho de que únicamente había un lecho ahí lo que no le dejaba duda de dónde dormiría…

—Ven, acércate… —le ordenó el pretor, el joven obediente se acercó, pero no lo suficiente, Milo tomó esto como un acto de timidez tal vez, y con una sonrisa lo atrajo por un brazo rodeándolo, cuando intentó besarlo nuevamente Camus se negó, aquel acto únicamente consiguió excitar a Milo, éste lo arrojó a la cama entre las pieles, Camus se quejó y no tuvo tiempo para más, pues el pretor se abalanzó sobre él tratando de besarlo y desnudarlo, sin embargo el esclavo empezó a pelear contra él sin dejarse tocar hasta acabar golpeándolo y mordiéndolo, Milo más que furioso le dio una bofetada dejándole la mejilla enrojecida y los labios sangrantes, se levantó y lo hizo levantarse de un brazo, luego lo arrojó al suelo, el joven le dirigió una mirada de odio desde el piso mientras se tocaba la mejilla con una mano.

—Muy bien, eres mi esclavo y debes obedecerme… como tal dormirás en el piso a los pies del lecho que no quisiste compartir conmigo.

Milo ofuscado y con la excitación aún potente se arrojó a la cama, dispuesto a dormir al no tener otra opción, poco después una sirvienta entró a apagar las velas y entre las sombras observó cómo Camus, resoplando aún, se acostaba a los pies de su lecho…

(1) liberto - Esclavo al que le fue otorgada su libertad.


	3. III A media luz

**III. A MEDIA LUZ**

Aioros algo bebido se dirigía a tumbos sostenido por una de las bailarinas sirias de Aulo, ambos reían de algún chiste ruidosamente.

Plinio se acercó con cautela a su amo, en esos momentos de embriaguez nunca se sabía como iba a reaccionar.

—_Dominus_, el escultor le espera desde hace una hora…

—¿El qué?… ¡Ah! Sí… el escultor, lo había olvidado —dijo riendo de su propio olvido—. Plinio dile que enseguida voy.

Acto seguido se dirigieron los tres a una estancia perfectamente iluminada donde un viejo esperaba mal encarado a Aioros.

—Disculpe la tardanza… ciertos asuntos importantes me reclamaban.

—Salud, Aioros… —murmuró el anciano poniéndose en pie, preparando el papiro y el carboncillo con el que dibujaría a Aioros.

En un santiamén un serrallo de chicas acudieron para desnudar por completo a Aioros, la joven bailarina observaba con una sonrisa boba en el rostro el magnifico cuerpo desnudo de Aioros a luz de las velas, y éste orgulloso de sí se dejaba admirar por sus esclavas, la bailarina y por el viejo escultor, que impresionado de semejante magnificencia no dejaba de hacer bocetos.

Una de las esclavas más jóvenes se acercó a Aioros con un recipiente de plata en cuyo interior se hallaba agua tibia con esencia, con una esponja empezó a limpiar delicadamente el cuerpo de su amo dejándolo impecable.

—No entiendo por qué tiene que ser a esta hora…

—Por la noche la luz de las velas da un contraste perfecto de luz y sombra en el cuerpo.

Comentó el anciano que dibujaba a Aioros plantado ahí en medio de la estancia, completamente desnudo, su hermosa acompañante estaba embelesada deseando más que nada la soledad con aquel hombre perfecto cuyos únicos defectos eran algunas cicatrices casi imperceptibles de sus peleas.

—Entiendo, entiendo… —Plinio se acercó a su amo contemplándolo discretamente, algo turbado, ofreciéndole una copa con algún remedio para bajar la borrachera.

—Posee un cuerpo perfecto, la escultura será tan idéntica a usted que pensarán que la escultura misma tiene vida.

—Jajaja gracias —comentó Aioros mientras se bebía de un sorbo el brebaje amargo que Plinio le dio, cerró por un momento los ojos y los volvió a abrir sintiendo que aquel remedio le regresaba los pies a la Tierra.

El escultor hizo cerca de una docena de bosquejos y cuando pensó que era suficiente así se lo hizo saber.

—Creo que con esto bastará, mañana o pasado empezaré a trabajar, me gustaría que fuera a mi estudio para poder esculpir con usted ahí.

—Bien en cuanto sea necesario hágamelo saber.

—Lo haré.

Dicho lo cual se marchó, Plinio le colocó un albornoz tan fino que con la tenue luz de las velas se transparentaba y dejaba ver casi a detalle la desnudez de aquel cuerpo musculoso. Ya sin ningún interés se volvió a su acompañante que ansiosa esperaba tenerle, sugestivamente le tendió una mano para invitarlo a que se acercase, Aioros sonrió a medias y de pronto le vino a la mente aquel griego que acaba de adquirir, ignoró a la bailarina y se dirigió a Plinio.

—Plinio ¿Dónde está el griego de esta mañana?

—Lo instalé en una de las celdas, la del gladiador que murió la semana pasada.

—Bien, ¿lo han dejado presentable? ¿no tiene piojos?

—No, _dominus_, esta tarde lo han aseado perfectamente.

—Que lo traigan aquí.

—Sí, _dominus_.

Plinio asintió y se marcho a la carrera para traer al nuevo esclavo, entonces Aioros le dedicó una sonrisa soberbia a la bailarina que tal vez esperaba compartir al gladiador con alguien más y la despidió con un gesto con la mano.

—Lo siento, en otra ocasión será.

La joven voluptuosa no acababa de entender, miraba perpleja, y furiosa se levantó para salir casi corriendo, Aioros estuvo por echarse a reír cuando la vio pero no lo hizo pues se vio interrumpido por Plinio que llegaba con el griego, y a juzgar por su rostro no parecía haber sido despertado y simplemente miraba con curiosidad.

—Gracias Plinio puedes irte.

—_Dominus_… —dijo marchándose a paso ligero.

—Ven siéntate —indicó Aioros al joven moreno, éste se acercó al triclino y se sentó extrañado, más aún cuando constató que Aioros no llevaba nada debajo del escaso albornoz, le indicó la copa de vino que estaba a su lado en una mesita y el griego la tomó inseguro, la observó y dio un pequeño trago.

—Sí, es vino aguado griego, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Sí… lo recuerdo.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Aioria… —contestó a su interlocutor, que como pudo observar tenía unos ojos verde pardo, con aquella piel morena hacían un conjunto enigmático.

—Aioria… que curioso nuestros nombres empiezan con A.

Aioria volvió a beber de su copa, no comprendía que pretendía Aioros con aquello, pero ese andar suyo al acercársele le hacía pensar en una pantera que estaba por saltar sobre él, aquellos ojos le devolvían una mirada llena de lujuria que no le gustaba, empezaba a sentir un cosquilleo y algo en su interior le decía que la alarma de peligro estaba encendida.

Cuando Aioros estuvo a unos tres metros se detuvo y le sonrió.

—Quítate la ropa —le dijo en griego.

—No —contestó con firmeza Aioria.

—¿Quieres que haga lo de esta tarde? ¿acaso no entiendes que eres mi esclavo y me perteneces?

Aioria no contestó y le lanzó una mirada furibunda, Aioros tomó aquello como otro reto, se acercó a él aún más. El esclavo no se movió y se quedó mirando a los ojos de aquel hombre delante suyo, el gladiador rozó con ligereza una de las piernas del griego con la suya y luego ante la incrédula mirada del esclavo, el lanista(1) dejo que el albornoz resbalara de su cuerpo hasta el piso mostrándose completamente desnudo delante del griego, éste miraba su cuerpo perfecto y lo primero que saltó a la vista delante de él, fue la pronunciada erección del gladiador que mostraba con presunción y sin ningún decoro como si aquello precisamente fuese el monumento a su ego. El cuerpo de Aioros parecía ser el imán que atraía los ojos del esclavo, complacido así el gladiador se atrevió a tocar el rostro del ojiverde que tragaba saliva con dificultad, luego su cabello avellana, suave… poco a poco lo atraía por la nuca tratando de que sus labios llegaran hasta aquella parte que urgía ser atendida…

Aioria le hizo quitar la mano y se volvió a un lado para no verle, el gladiador se rió divertido y sorprendiendo a su adversario se subió al triclino encima de él, en sus piernas, le sostuvo las manos con fuerza por encima de su cabeza y le habló en su susurro felino cerca de sus labios.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿no te gusto?

—Loco degenerado…

—Pareces no saber cual es tu papel aquí, ¿tengo que enseñarte todo? —Aioria guardó silencio y trató de soltarse pero a medida que lo hacía Aioros le apretaba más cual si fuesen grilletes sus manos, además, ¿qué oportunidad tenía ante un gladiador?

—¿Nunca has tocado a un hombre? no sabes cómo hacerlo ¿verdad? —comentó el guerrero despacio, intentando un breve beso en los labios, mismo que el griego rechazó—. Yo puedo enseñarte… te enseñaré tan bien que nadie se te resistirá y no querrás a nadie después de mí… —murmuró lascivo mientras lamía los labios de Aioria, bajó una mano por su pecho hasta llegar a su hombría oculta bajo la ropa, apenas fue un roce, no supo distinguir en aquella fracción de segundo si su compañero ardía en deseo igual que él.

Aioria molesto le escupió en el rostro, casi en la comisura de los labios, el gladiador volvió a reír cínicamente ocultando su enojo, le soltó y se levantó de encima de él.

—¡Guardias! —llamó con dureza y una vez que los guardias encargados de vigilar tanto su casa como el _ludus_(2) aparecieron, les señaló a Aioria con la vista, éstos lo tomaron con violencia de ambos brazos levantándolo.

—Treinta azotes… —ordenó Aioros con una mirada de triunfo en el rostro—. Más tarde me agradecerás que me haya hecho cargo de tu miserable existencia y no aquel _leno_.

—Nunca te lo agradeceré.

—Lo harás, créeme, me perteneces, tanto si te gusta, tanto como si no, me perteneces en todos los sentidos.

—Debiste haber comprado a un eunuco o algún afeminado.

Aioros lo miró fríamente y se lamió la saliva que Aioria le había escupido, luego rió con crudeza.

—Me gusta la virilidad, más no los afeminados, por eso me gustas tú… por que eres un completo macho, vamos a ver si después de esta noche sigues con ese valor… no te conviene tenerme como enemigo… puede ser a la buena o a la mala, tú decides.

—Azótame no me importa.

—Ya lo han oído, llévenselo.

Observó como se lo llevaban con una sonrisa cruel en los labios, se dejó caer en el triclino pensando en que demonios era lo que lo ponía así delante de aquel hombre que no era más que una baratija más en su colección, aunque le parecía divertido domesticar a la fiera que había comprado.

Unos minutos después mientras bebía de la misma copa que Aioria había bebido, escuchó el inconfundible sonido del látigo cortando el aire y los breves quejidos de Aioria en el patio… evidentemente por orgullo estaba aguantándose… pues bien conocía él el maldito escozor del látigo en la piel…

(1) lanista - Poseedor de una escuela de gladiadores.

(2) ludus - Escuela de gladiadores.


	4. IV Aprendiendo el oficio

**IV. APRENDIENDO EL OFICIO**

Milo despertó temprano, aún no amanecía, tenía la costumbre de despertar antes del alba para tomar un baño, acicalarse en cuanto le era posible y vestirse el uniforme de la guardia pretoriana, aunque con aquel uniforme no era mucho lo que podía hacer.

Se levantó en silencio y al asomarse a los pies de la cama se dio cuenta que Camus no estaba ahí, pensó que se había fugado por la noche mientras dormía, eso le molestó, pensaba en recriminarle a Aulo el tener esclavos tan tozudos, pero en ese instante entró Camus sigilosamente, pudo notar su esbelta figura en la oscuridad pero no sus ojos, desconocía si le miraba o mantenía la vista abajo o perdida en algún rincón, éste le acercó la ropa con presteza. Milo se echó encima la leve túnica y sin hacer más comentarios se fue directo a las termas de su casa, seguido de cerca por Camus que en su absoluto silencio no hacía más que darle curiosidad.

Al llegar a las termas Camus le quitó nuevamente la túnica y le ayudó a entrar a la poza de agua caliente, las esclavas ya estaban ahí y preparaban todo para su baño pero Milo las despidió y dejó únicamente a Camus para ayudarle. Él, sabiendo lo que debía hacer, rápidamente ayudado de un cuenco para ese uso, empezaba a dejar caer el agua caliente por su espalda y cabello.

Le causaba curiosidad observar como la larga melena de Milo se extendía por el agua ocultando su cuerpo, y eso le hizo casi suspirar de alivio, para no tener que mirarlo desnudo.

—Con Aulo me imagino que te encargabas de estas cosas y más… pero… —detuvo su mano cuando empezaba a untar aceites en su cuerpo, la tersura de sus manos le hacía pensar que no estaban hechas para semejantes quehaceres—. No es necesario que lo hagas aquí… tienes manos bonitas… sería un crimen obligarte a hacer labores domésticas, prepara mi ropa y trae a alguna de las chicas para que me ayude, después te daré algunas ocupaciones… ¿sabes leer?.

Camus sorprendido por ese acto retiró discretamente la mano de las de Milo y asintió cuando le preguntó.

—Tengo libros y pergaminos regados en la biblioteca y por todos lados, puedes encargarte de ordenarlos por tema en su lugar, te encargarás de servirme los alimentos por la mañana, después del baño, en mis aposentos y por la noche en la sala principal… por las tardes no estoy aquí así que después de tus obligaciones puedes hacer lo que te plazca —declaró Milo con firmeza observándolo aparentemente divertido, la cara de fastidio de Camus lejos de incomodarle le parecía divertida.

—Eres un esclavo no muy dócil que digamos… pero eso cambiará, notarás que la gente que trabaja conmigo recibe un buen trato, eso claro si me tratan bien… si no, puedes imaginarte que te azotaré, te venderé… o en el peor de los casos te convertiré en eunuco y de igual modo te venderé…

Camus abrió los ojos incrédulo y al toparse con las pupilas azules del pretor simplemente asintió, hizo una reverencia y salió de ahí, poco después entró una chica para ayudarle.

Cuando Milo regresó a la habitación encontró la charola con el desayuno en su mesa y a Camus sirviendo todo con esa delicadeza que se le antojaba la de un príncipe. En completo silencio atendió sus necesidades y le ayudó a colocarse el uniforme y la armadura, no dejaba de pensar en lo que Aulo le había dicho antes de marcharse…

El resto del día sin Milo lanzándole lánguidas miradas anduvo recorriendo la casa con mas tranquilidad, la mayoría de sirvientes lo miraban con cierto recelo, no les gustaba un esclavo nuevo y menos aún que se le diera un trato distinto… además de que se le disculparan las obligaciones… pero era decisión de Milo y nadie osaba llevarle la contraria.

—¡Salud Milo! —saludo Aulo en el palacio al joven pretor que había llegado a la misma hora que siempre y con aquella sensualidad característica en él—. ¿Cómo te ha ido anoche? —insinuó con cierta sonrisa maliciosa.

—Salud Aulo… bien, bastante bien… aunque no me explico por que tu esclavo se niega a despegar la lengua del paladar.

—Bueno eso yo tampoco lo sé… pero vamos, ¿No conseguiste arrancarle nada?

—Si claro, aparte de la ropa y gemidos… ni una sola palabra… —mentía pero no iba a decirle a Aulo que aquel maldito esclavo se había negado a cooperar y encima había osado defenderse, y tal vez Aulo lo sabía pero prefirió fingir que no y simplemente asentir.

Se dirigió a dar una vuelta por el palacio para asegurarse de que todo marchara bien, y luego sin que nadie lo observara tomó el camino que llevaba a una casa pequeña alejada del palacio, destinada al servicio, como aquellas había muchas ocultas… a esas horas todas estaban vacías pues todos lo que trabajaban en el palacio estaban ya de pie atendiendo sus labores desde temprano… abrió la puerta asegurándose de que nadie lo observaba y entró… sobre el estrecho lecho una mujer ricamente vestida se encontraba recostada, lo recibió con una sonrisa divertida.

—Salud Milo… ya estaba ansiosa de verte…

—Mancinia… lo siento pero he tenido muchas cosas de que ocuparme, además solo han sido tres días —a medida que se acercaba a la joven rubia se sacaba la estorbosa armadura…

—Para mí… han sido la muerte…

—Jajaja vamos, Aulo vive y se desvive por ti Mancinia… —dijo en broma a los pies de la cama desde donde podía observar a la hermosa y joven esposa de Aulo… una patricia exquisita de pies a cabeza.

—Ese viejo… no es lo mismo Milo… —dijo subiéndose poco a poco el vestido mostrando sus piernas y separándolas con suavidad para dejarle ver a Milo delante de ella su sexo recién depilado—, puedes ver por ti mismo cuanto te he extrañado…

Milo completamente excitado se subió a la cama besando con frenesí sus labios y colocándose entre sus piernas… presto a tomarla y tener para sí el placer que la otra noche no tuvo al lado del esclavo…

Hartos de placer ambos jadeantes descansaban, Mancinia acariciaba el pecho de su compañero rozándolo con las uñas largas, arrancando pequeñas risas de Milo.

—Milo, ¿Sabes qué he soñado la otra noche? —preguntó con coquetería.

—No me lo imagino, seguramente algo pecaminoso.

—Y tanto que sí, he soñado que tenía un hijo, y que al nacer lo miraba y se parecía mucho a ti.

Milo guardo silencio, esa clase de silencios incómodos, se había quedado de una pieza al escucharla, sabía lo que insinuaba y no le agradaba la idea, de por sí ya era un peligro tener como amante a la esposa de un hombre tan importante como Aulo, sería un suicidio dejarla encinta.

—Ni lo pienses Mancinia, sabes bien que eso sería la ruina de los dos, además nos divertimos mucho juntos, ¿Por qué entorpecer eso con un crío?

La dureza de Milo la había dejado perpleja, le tembló la boca de la rabia y a la vez de la desilusión de sentirse herida de esa manera. El pretor se levantó dándole un beso breve y comenzó a vestirse sin comentar nada más, como si no hubiese sido nada más que una discusión de mercado.

—Pensé que me amabas… pensé que te haría feliz tener un bebé, no tienes esposa ni hijos…

—Mancinia no confundas las cosas, te lo he dicho, conmigo sales de tu vida monótona con Aulo, yo también lo paso fenomenal contigo, de eso a crear vínculos afectivos… te recomiendo que no lo hagas, es peligroso. No tengo esposa e hijos por lo mismo, esa vida no es para mí. Además tú estás casada, tienes una vida holgada, no necesitas complicarte la existencia con esas cosas.

Ella lo miró molesta y no dijo más, tomó su ropa también y se vistió, salió de ahí convertida en una furia dejándolo solo, caminó rumbo al palacio pensando que Milo tarde o temprano sería suyo, costara lo que costara, tanto peor para él, hacía días venía planeándolo, deseaba quedar encinta, si Milo no quería reconocerlo lo chantajearía o haría un escándalo tal que no le quedaría de otra más que estar con ella.

Aquella tarde Milo se la paso dando órdenes y revisando ciertos documentos, noticias del frente que estaba en Germania, aquellos germanos eran bravos como ellos solos y la manera de matar sanguinaria que tenían dejaba helados a los soldados, y eso ya era mucho decir pues la mayoría de los soldados eran hombres curtidos y desprovistos de temor.

Aún podía recordar sus años como legionario, después subió a optio, luego centurión, prefecto de campamento, legado de la Legión Augusta y finalmente al Estado Mayor del Imperio, donde actualmente estaba, había sudado sangre para conseguir ese puesto, había bebido hasta sus propios orines cuando estuvieron abandonados en medio de la nada en las guerras, ciertamente no había nada que lo escandalizara… tampoco nada que le hiciera torcer el brazo, excepto…

Para variar un poco esa noche el pretor llegó a su mansión pasado de copas, bajó del caballo aun así con suma destreza, no dejó que su esclavo personal le ayudara y le dio un pequeño empujón, llegó molesto pues lo habían reñido ya que no había mandado a una de las legiones a prestar ayuda al frente en Germania hasta esa tarde, siendo que debía haberlo hecho según un documento hacía dos días, pero el dichoso documento se había perdido y hasta esa tarde llegó, lo había llevado Aulo, cosa que le pareció particularmente sospechosa. No quiso discutir con él, aún estaba resentido porque había ascendido pasándolo a él.

Entro a su habitación dando un portazo, Camus que estaba merodeando por ahí se acercó, abrió despacio y entró, encontró a Milo empuñando una copa, a varios metros de él le llegaba el olor a vino, estaba tomado y planeaba seguir, se apresuró a su lado y le empezó a desprender la armadura colgándola en la percha especial para ello, el joven moreno lo observaba intensamente, aquel silencio que guardaba lo sacaba más de sus casillas, cuando se hubo quitado toda la armadura y solo conservaba la corta túnica le tomó de la muñeca.

—¿Por qué no hablas? ¿por qué te niegas a hablar? me desesperas… si sabes leer sabes hablar también… —a medida que le hablaba le apretaba más la muñeca, presa de sus impulsos, y Camus forcejeaba con él para tratar de librarse, primero le dirigió una de sus características miradas de reproche, pero después se suavizó un poco y lo miró más bien con lástima. El pretor indignado por semejante atrevimiento lo soltó bufando.

—No te atrevas a mirarme así, tú que no eres más que un objeto en ésta casa.

Camus le quitó la copa de la mano y la dejó en la mesa cercana mirándole con más lástima aún, por una parte sentía que a pesar de esas maneras tan terribles y ese aire de superioridad era un hombre digno de lástima que no sabía de nada más que de violencias. Milo irritado lo lanzó al piso.

—Te dije que no me miraras así, ¿quién te crees que eres? ¿te sientes mejor que yo? ¿es eso? —preguntaba rabioso—. Bien… de ser así vamos a ver… no hay nadie aquí mejor que yo…

El esclavo aun sobándose la espalda del golpe al caer molesto por aquel loco le hizo una zancadilla haciendo que cayera también, pero Milo más hábil que él en la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo se reincorporó y lo tomó por los cabellos levantándolo así, enloquecido de cólera y por el vino, le desgarró la ropa y lo dejó solo con el taparrabos, lo empujó y se sentó en una silla ricamente decorada, de algún lugar sacó un fuete y con él apuntó a su rostro. Camus lo miraba sin acobardarse, sin inmutarse si quiera.

—Tócate… quiero ver cómo te tocas.

Le ordenó ante la sorpresa del otro, Camus volvió el rostro a otro lado de la habitación para no verlo, pero Milo con el fuete le hizo regresar la vista a él.

—Hazlo si no quieres que te azote de tal manera que llores cuando te mires el rostro al espejo.

Algo en las palabras de Milo le hizo pensar que hablaba enserio y con vergüenza comenzó a tocar su cuerpo semidesnudo, con la vista baja y una mirada de frustración en sus azules ojos, para él, aquello no tenía nada de excitante, más bien le parecía vulgar y humillante y si eso a él le excitaba, más lástima le daba. El joven romano notaba el asco con el que lo hacía Camus y le pareció que aún protestaba, aún oponía resistencia en su sumisión, en la manera de tocarse, en la manera de mirar, en todo, todo él se le revelaba. Dio un suspiro y echó la cabeza atrás.

—Ya basta… no eres nada entretenido… has que me traigan la cena.

Declaró dejando el fuete a un lado, Camus levantó la vista y sin esperar que se lo ordenaran dos veces salió de la habitación para ir por la charola con la cena, para cuando regresó con ésta Milo se había quedado dormido en esa silla, con la cabeza colgante y los cabellos escurridos por doquier, Camus dejó la charola en la mesa y se acercó para comprobar si realmente dormía, con temor estiró la mano y tocó los mechones de cabello en su frente, eran muy suaves, estuvo por tocar su nariz pero se detuvo en el último instante y simplemente lo levantó para llevarlo a la cama, el pretor dio una serie de gruñidos y se dejó llevar caminando torpemente, Camus sin contemplaciones lo arrojó a la cama con brusquedad, dibujó una escueta sonrisa en su rostro de mármol cincelado al escuchar el quejido de Milo, disfrutó su pequeñísima venganza, acto seguido se acurrucó en el jergón en el que dormía y buscó debajo de éste lo que guardaba… aún estaba ahí lo que Aulo le había dado, le recordaba cada instante lo que tenía que hacer tarde o temprano.


	5. V Una nueva vida

**V. UNA NUEVA VIDA**

Después de que el látigo húmedo hubo cortado su piel le llevaron de regreso a su celda, a rastras cubierto de sangre y medio inconsciente, ni siquiera tenía fuerza para maldecir a Aioros o a los brutos que lo habían arrojado a la plancha cubierta con un delgado jergón que era su cama.

Al menos habían tenido la piedad de arrojarlo boca abajo. Sentía un dolor insoportable, no solo en la espalda, todo el cuerpo le dolía, hasta respirar, tenía miedo de moverse pues la piel le escocía, ladeo la cabeza buscando una posición cómoda y odiando la precaria y miserable situación en la que se encontraba.

Tenía los ojos abiertos cuando escuchó que echaban la llave y abrían lentamente la puerta.

_Maldito Aioros, ha venido a violarme ahora que sabe que no puedo defenderme._

Pensó con ira y cerró los ojos apretando los párpados, pensando en Grecia, recordando cosas buenas.

_Con todo lo que me duele el cuerpo… pasará rápido, no sentiré más dolor… terminará y se marchará…_

Ni siquiera se volvió y para sorpresa suya notó que unas manos cuidadosas le retiraban los jirones de ropa cubiertos de sangre, no opuso resistencia cuando lo dejaron desnudo. Un ardor terrible lo hizo quejarse y se volvió débil hasta aquel ocupante nocturno.

—No te muevas —susurró Plinio mientras limpiaba las heridas—, te pondré un ungüento que ayudará a curarte y no te dejará cicatrices, procura mantener limpias las heridas.

—¿Él te ha enviado? —pregunto Aioria relajándose paulatinamente, Plinio asintió y acabó de colocarle unas compresas.

—Déjate las compresas hasta mañana, he dejado ropa limpia y unas vendas.

—Ese maldito… —susurró Aioria volviéndose molesto hacia Plinio, éste lo observó serio y negó con la cabeza.

—El amo no es malo, es que…

—No claro… ¿a ti te hizo lo mismo? —inquirió Aioria.

—No nunca, porque yo sí se cual es mi lugar aquí —sentenció Plinio, levantándose para marcharse.

—¿Sabes? Aioros no es ningún dios y yo no soy de su propiedad.

Plinio negó desaprobatoriamente y lo dejó ahí refunfuñando, pero al menos mucho mejor, bajó la mano hasta donde estaban sus pocas pertenencias y buscó a tientas entre la ropa… ahí seguía aquello cosido a su ropa, más tranquilo cerró los ojos y se dispuso a dormir, no tardó mucho, el cansancio, el dolor y los viejos recuerdos le adormecieron por completo.

Abrió los ojos sobresaltado cuando entraron de golpe por la puerta y una voz autoritaria a gritos le habló.

—Arriba señorita, es hora de levantar ese trasero si quieres comer algo.

Gruñó molesto y se levantó con cuidado, observó en el piso la ropa que Plinio había dejado pulcramente apilada, a un lado un balde con agua, las vendas y el ungüento.

Se lavó lo mejor que pudo y adolorado después de vendarse se puso el uniforme sencillo color azul que le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos.

El sol de la mañana le hizo entrecerrar los ojos y estirarse, todo el cuerpo le dolía pero gracias a lo que Plinio le había puesto ahora molestaba menos.

Siguió al resto de hombres que entre risas se dirigían a tomar los platos humeantes de algo parecido a un comedor; la mayoría se volvían a él observándolo de pies a cabeza, para esa hora ya casi todos los gladiadores sabían que ese esclavo griego era la nueva adquisición de Aioros y sabían también que le habían azotado en su primer noche por revelarse, unos pocos sabían que se había negado a los placeres que quería Aioros.

A su vez los ojos verdes de Aioria observaban a todos aquellos hombres musculosos y muchos de ellos llenos de cicatrices, otros más carecían de un ojo, de una oreja o hasta de la nariz, pudo darse cuenta de un hombre enorme cuyas anchas espaldas casi llenaban el marco de la puerta, era un germano, no había duda; el resto de hombres lo miraban con respeto y le consideraban casi un líder, lo llamaban Bestia, nunca había perdido un combate y con solo una mirada cualquiera se cuadraba.

Aioria estaba sentado comiendo en silencio cuando aquella mole se acercó a él y lo empujó.

—Quítate griego, ese es mi lugar.

Aioria lo observó un instante y lo ignoró, siguió comiéndose la hogaza de pan.

—¿Acaso eres sordo? te he dicho que te muevas imbécil —Bestia lo volvió a empujar entonces fastidiado Aioria se levantó tomando el enorme brazo de Bestia, que más bien parecía un tronco, se lo torció velozmente haciendo que éste se retorciera de dolor hasta estar de rodillas.

—Te he escuchado, ahora escúchame tú a mí: déjame desayunar en paz.

Bestia se zafó jalándolo hacia él y le dio un puñetazo en el estómago sacándole el aire, Aioria lo observó furioso y se disponía a echársele encima, pero una voz conocida se dirigió a ellos.

—¿Pero qué demonios hacen? me he levantado con un maldito dolor de cabeza y ustedes con una fiesta aquí… ¿qué carajo pasa Bestia? —preguntó Aioros molesto en la puerta.

—_Dominus_… —se disculpó el enorme hombre ante Aioros.

—Vaya Aioria apenas un día y ya has comenzado a causar problemas…

—Yo no estoy causando problemas…

—Si tienes ganas de pelear lo harás después a menos claro que quieras otra sesión de azotes —Aioros le dijo aquello con una sonrisa maliciosa, el griego por su parte volvió la vista a otro lado para evitar ver su rostro y no matarlo ahí mismo—. ¿O acaso quieres más azotes?

—No… —murmuró. El resto de los hombres terminaron de desayunar y salían para entrenar, poco a poco iba vaciándose el comedor hasta que solo quedaron unos pocos.

Aioros se acercó a Aioria observándolo completo, tocando sus brazos y piernas, se plantó delante de él y le levantó el rostro por la barbilla para obligarlo a observarlo.

—¿A qué te dedicabas Aioria? no pareces tener el tipo de un campesino o de un vagabundo —los ojos verdes del griego se clavaron en los de Aioros con ese aire indómito.

—Era sicario.

Aioros levantó las cejas sorprendido y lo soltó.

—¿Eras sicario? ¿y entonces que pasó?

—Era uno de los mejores, pero alguien nos traicionó en una misión, nos vendió y nos atraparon, a algunos los mataron los que sobrevivimos fuimos vendidos como esclavos.

—Claro, todos tenemos un precio, hasta tú… —dijo con una sonrisa cínica—. Bueno vale, no es momento de charlar amistosamente hay cosas que hacer, como bien sabes éste lugar no se mantiene solo y tienes que ganarte el pan igual que los demás…

Le comentó con esas palabras sin un dejo de emoción como si se las hubiera aprendido de memoria y las hubiese repetido mil veces a todos. Aioria no dijo nada pero entendió lo que le quiso decir: que tendría que luchar en la arena y jugarse la vida igual que sus compañeros. Pensó que su destino pudo haber sido peor en realidad y se dispuso a marcharse pero Aioros le retuvo tomando del brazo.

—¿Adónde crees que vas?

—Con los demás, afuera.

—No, claro que no, me has despertado con tu pleito, así que a lo que te dedicarás el día de hoy será a limpiar mi baño, con esto… —le alargó un cepillo pequeño para tallar el azulejo sin maltratarlo—, con eso te la pensarás la próxima vez antes de hacer un alboroto…

—Pero…

—Lo quiero todo limpio antes de que anochezca, piso, paredes, techo, la bañera… todo. Y después de esto me lo pensaré y puede que te dé una oportunidad como gladiador de reserva, mientras más tozudo seas más iras denigrándote hasta que un día no te quede más que lavar las letrinas de rodillas y las porquerizas… te lo dije ayer… no te conviene tenerme de enemigo…

—Maldito bastardo…

Aioros le dio el cepillo y cuando Aioria lo iba a tomar lo dejó caer al piso, se dio la media vuelta y lo dejó ahí con cara de incredulidad.

Aunque Aioria se quedó refunfuñando de coraje no le quedó más que obedecer, aun cuando hubiese escapado, no tenía a donde ir, y no solo eso, si Aioros se decidía a dar parte lo devolverían a él o lo ejecutarían… o quizá lo enviaran a las minas de Pompeya, que era como estar muerto en vida.

Desde la habitación podía escuchar las maldiciones de Aioria en el baño, eran interminables, por momentos estaba por echarse a reír con ganas, pero no lo hacía, de vez en cuando se asomaba a inspeccionar y si no le parecía lo hacía tallar hasta que quedara brillante, por la tarde tuvo la mala ocurrencia de entrar al baño privado con las sandalias llenas de tierra y ensuciar el piso casi pulido, Aioria estuvo por desmayarse del coraje.

—Lo siento… no me di cuenta… solo quería avisarte que puedes tomarte un descanso para comer.

Era obvio que Aioros mentía y lo había hecho a propósito, el griego no dijo más y se tragó su orgullo, se puso de pie y dejó el cepillo y la lejía que tenía, siguió a Aioros pero antes de que Aioria tomara camino hacia el comedor lo detuvo.

—Siéntate ahí —le indicó un lugar en la mesa de su habitación, la verdad era que le sorprendía, más que habitación, bien podría ser una casa pequeña, un lecho enorme, alfombras persas, cortinas de seda oriental, piezas de cerámica griega y egipcia, todo lujo para donde se mirase, de hecho en el baño las llaves eran de oro macizo. Así pues se sentó en donde le indicó, poco después les sirvieron la comida… faisán en salsa de flores, vino aguado, huevos de codorniz cocidos y carnes frías.

—¿No te gusta la comida griega?

—Si… ¿Por qué me ofreces todo esto?

—Para que al rato en la cena con tus compañeros sepas que estar conmigo te conviene… para que al probar los platillos simplones que ellos comen añores lo que has probado aquí y sepas entonces quien tiene el poder.

Eran tan mezquino… no podía creérselo, apenas llevaba un par de días ahí y Aioros estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de llevárselo a la cama.

—No te servirá de nada… por más que insistas no lo conseguirás a menos que lo hagas a la fuerza y aun así te daré batalla… y quien sabe, tal vez acabe destrozándote el rostro para que recuerdes siempre lo que te hizo un simple esclavo….

—Jajaja… salud Aioria… —dijo riendo Aioros con crueldad, levantó la copa y la chocó con la de él—. Te pareces a mí… mucho más de lo que crees… pero anda come, no quiero echarte a perder la comida.

En un descuido que tuvo Aioros, el griego le echó lejía la comida, de manera discreta y revolviéndola bien, probablemente lo único que pasaría sería que tendría un malestar estomacal un día o cuando mucho dos. Sonriente empezó a comer.

—Te propongo un trato…

—¿Cuál es? ¿qué clase de trato podrías tú ofrecerme? —preguntó interesado buscando tocar la pierna del griego debajo de la mesa, Aioria al notarlo quitó su mano.

—Yo puedo hacerte ganar mucho dinero, sé matar mejor que nadie, te lo dije, era el mejor en lo que hacía… hombres, bestias… las dos cosas… a mí no tendrás que entrenarme como a un principiante.

—¿A cambio de qué?

—De que me mantengas bajo tu cuidado… no como esclavo sino como gladiador y que me dejes en paz.

—Ummm… —se quedó pensativo observándolo—, dinero, una posición segura… un gladiador sigue siendo un esclavo ¿sabes?

—Un gladiador no tiene que lavar baños… ni hacer quehaceres de limpieza… al menos vive más dignamente, además pasado el tiempo es más fácil que sea liberado por su amo o por la gracia del Cáesar.

—Lo pensaré… demonios… creo que está muy condimentada la comida… me empieza a doler el estómago… —se quejó llevándose la mano al vientre, mientras el ojiverde sonreía complacido, con la misma malicia casi con la que lo hacía Aioros.


	6. VI La serpiente en casa

**VI. LA SERPIENTE EN CASA**

La vida en la mansión de Milo era rutina y luego más rutina, Camus no se podía quejar porque a pesar de su condición de esclavo lo cierto era que siempre lo trataban bien, no le faltaba comida ni techo, es más podía darse el lujo de comer cuanto deseara hasta sentirse tan lleno que casi rodaba por las baldosas, pero eso nunca lo hizo y más bien se contentaba con comer lo necesario.

Casi se había acostumbrado a la vida con Milo, la verdad es que el pretor nunca cejaba en el intento y siempre por uno u otra razón lo acosaba y trataba de seducirlo siempre llevándose la misma respuesta, el rechazo de Camus y su imperturbable silencio.

Aquella tarde Camus salió silencioso como siempre, nadie sabía a dónde iba, y tampoco nadie tenía el interés de seguirlo, sabían que se perdía en la ciudad un par de horas y luego regresaba. Esperaba en una taberna oculta y de mala muerte en una mesa en un rincón oscuro.

La imponente figura de Aulo se acercó a la taberna y entró, buscó con la vista hasta dar con él y se acercó a la mesa en donde él aguardaba pensativo.

—Veo que Milo te trata bien, ¿no es así? —le preguntó mientras le hacía una seña a la mesera y ésta le llevaba una jarra con vino y dos vasos, sirvió en ambos y le acercó uno a Camus.

—Espero que no te hayas olvidado de lo que él ha hecho.

Camus miró el vaso enfrente de él y no lo tocó, Aulo se empinaba el suyo y lo vaciaba para volverse a servir, se puso tenso al recordarlo… sí claro que lo recordaba, cada día, cada noche recordaba por que estaba con Milo. Asintió tenso mirando a Aulo.

—Si te da tanto problema te he traído algo…

El romano sacó de entre el cinto un pequeño frasco de cristal sellado con arcilla, el contenido tenía un color turbio y parecía algo peligroso, se lo alargó a Camus y al ver que él no lo tomaba lo dejó en la mesa acercándoselo.

—Es un veneno muy potente, solo tienes que vaciarlo en su vino o en su comida, será instantáneo y te dará el tiempo suficiente para huir antes de que se den cuenta, ¿tú le sirves la comida?

Camus estaba clavado mirando con ojos temerosos el frasco cerca de sus dedos, y por un momento quiso olvidarse del asunto y simplemente escaparse, por otro lado el recuerdo de lo que le había sucedido lo obligaba a permanecer ahí. Finalmente asintió.

—Entonces no te será tan difícil hacerlo, el no merece vivir Camus, ha hecho demasiado mal, a ti a mí…

Aulo ahora era quien se había quedado callado pensando en como carajo su mujer se había fijado en Milo y como tan fácil había ido corriendo a revolcarse con él y luego la muy cínica después de yacer con Milo iba a sus brazos. Además Milo le había robado el puesto que por derecho le pertenecía solo a él y a nadie más.

_Ha hecho mal pero… ¿merece morir? ¿merece que sea mi mano la que haga justicia? ¿o simplemente seré uno más, como ellos?_

Se preguntó Camus y no supo que responder, Aulo esperaba, lo miraba y le exigía con la vista que finalmente cobrara venganza. La cabeza le daba vueltas y se sentía como bebido aun sin haber tomado ni una gota. No quería permanecer ni un instante más ahí, tomó el frasco y lo guardó entre su ropa, se levantó y salió del lugar lo más aprisa que pudo. Aulo simplemente lo contemplo con una sonrisa de burla en el rostro, acabó de beber el vino, dejó unas monedas y se marchó también.

—¿Dónde demonios se metió ese maldito mudo?

Gritó el joven pretor que había llegado más temprano que de costumbre, no tenía nada que hacer en el palacio y además por ahí andaba Mancinia, tampoco quería enfrentarse a ella después de días rehuyéndola, aquel asunto de la esposa de Aulo lo estaba poniendo en muchos aprietos. Recibía sus cartas desesperadas, primero rogándole que se viesen y luego amenazando.

—Esa hija de puta, sabe bien que ella pierde más que yo si de casualidad se le ocurre hablar.

Su mal humor iba en aumento y solo andaba de un lado para otro en la habitación, ni sus esclavas eran tan arriesgadas como para interrumpirlo en esos momentos en los que estaba así. Ya estaban acostumbrados a los cambios de humor tan violentos que tenía Milo.

Camus entró sigiloso como siempre y se sorprendió de verlo ahí hecho una furia.

—¿Dónde te habías metido? ya sé ya sé… no me lo vas a decir… bueno más te vale que no te estés metiendo en líos por que de ser así…

El hermoso esclavo lo miraba, ansioso, el corazón le palpitaba, y se sentía torpe, estaba inseguro de que era lo que tenía que hacer, se obligó a controlarse para no delatarse y dejó de temblar, ya lo había decidido, si tenía que hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo rápido.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿por qué me miras así? Ummm… ¿acaso es que has decidido por fin ceder?

El pretor tiró de la muñeca de Camus como para arrojarlo a la cama, Camus se asustó y ya se estaba preparando para pelear, pero Milo lo soltó y se burló con crueldad.

—No tengo ganas de jugar contigo, me divierte más la cara de terror que pones, ve por vino y llévalo a la biblioteca.

La frustración de Milo se disfrazaba muy bien con aquella manera desinteresada de decir las cosas, pero por dentro Milo se sentía herido en el orgullo por que habían pasado ya muchos días y de aquel esclavo no había podido obtener nada.

Cuando Camus salió para llevar lo que le había pedido se quitó la pesada armadura y el uniforme, se puso una sencilla túnica y se fue a la biblioteca, se sentó en la silla de tijera recubierta de pieles y se dejó caer ahí, Camus ya había llevado el vino y la copa y estaba sirviéndolo.

—Algunas veces desearía no meterme en tantos líos, algunas veces debería pensar más en lo que hago… —comentó más para sí que para nadie—. De haber sabido que la esposa de Aulo me iba a meter en tantos problemas, y al final Aulo ha sido lo bastante decente conmigo como para no intentar nada en mi contra…

Camus levantó la vista en ese momento y se lo quedó mirando, pensaba en cuán ingenuo le parecía en ese instante Milo, si supiera que Aulo hace mucho deseaba eliminarlo. Le dio la copa de vino a Milo y él le dio un pequeño sorbo.

—No sé, no sé… hace mucho que no sentía arrepentimiento, tal vez es solo que estoy muy cansado, ser pretor es más complicado de lo que pensaba, tantas intrigas tantas mentiras en la corte… pero ¿qué vas a saber tú? tu vida es fácil, ¿qué escondes Camus? ¿algún día lo sabré? —le preguntó con suavidad que casi parecía otro Milo.

El silencioso joven bajó la vista ocultando sus ojos de los azules inquisitivos de Milo, no soportaba su mirada, de hecho, soportaba su mirada llena de lujuria, de rabia, de venganza, pero no aquella mirada aparentemente arrepentida y casi podía decir amable.

—No sé que escondes tú, pero supongo que debe ser algo muy doloroso al punto que no quieres volver a hablar, me gustaría saber… pero ya sé que no lo vas a decir por que quien sabe a que dios le has jurado silencio.

Se puso de pie y se le acercó, despacio, sin la agresividad de siempre, cuando lo tuvo cerca le hizo levantar la vista, dio un sorbo a la copa que tenía en la mano y la dejó en la mesa.

—¿Fue Aulo? ¿tus padres en el lugar en donde vivías?… —hizo una pausa en ese punto cuando Camus se puso nervioso—. Entiendo, tus padres… te llevaron a la fuerza, te separaron de ellos y luego te vendieron… pero… hay algo más, algo de lo que no me entero y no acabo de entender… que tontería… estar intimando con un esclavo que ni siquiera me contesta.

Se volvió a sentar y luego se quedó mirando los papiros regados por la mesa de trabajo, no se percató de que Camus era ahora quien le observaba con interrogación en los ojos y que era él quien ahora lo miraba de una manera distinta.

Tal vez en el fondo Milo no era tan patético como pensaba, tal vez no era tan malo, pero… sabía que debía serlo, una persona que lleva toda su vida haciendo lo que le place y haciendo daño no cambia tan aprisa… lo más probable era que simplemente había tenido un dejo de culpabilidad y que tal vez mañana fuera el mismo de siempre.

—Tengo hambre… —le indicó Milo, Camus asintió y fue a buscar algo a la cocina.

Llevaba en la charola de plata un tazón rebosante de una sopa con cordero, una hogaza de pan recién hecho y un vaso con zumo de frutas, le temblaban casi las manos, justo ahora tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo, estaba solo en el pasillo y llevaba la comida de Milo, nadie lo vería, y la mayoría de los esclavos estaban afuera en la finca comiendo y tomando el sol, si lo hacía nadie lo notaría hasta horas más tarde y el podría huir.

Abandonó la lástima que sentía y pensó que Milo efectivamente merecía desaparecer, por unas pocas palabras amigables no se redimía de todo lo malo que había hecho, no pagaba con ello… que él, Camus hubiese sido vendido, que hubiese visto tanta masacre en su tierra.

¿Por quién lo hacía? ¿Por él? ¿Por Aulo? ¿Por sus padres? ¿Por todo?

Sacó con mano trémula de entre su ropa el frasco, rompió con la mano el sello de arcilla y vació el contenido cerrando los ojos en la sopa, vio como se perdía el líquido entre la sopa y se apresuró a llegar a la biblioteca con las cosas.

Abrió la puerta empujándola y se quedó un instante en el marco de ésta mirando al interior, mirando a Milo de perfil revisando un papiro, cuando él lo vio le sonrió y dejó el papiro de lado esperando que Camus llevara la charola hasta él, pero Camus parecía dudar y hasta parecía temblar, eso a Milo no le pasaba desapercibido y arqueo una ceja, pero no dijo nada, de todos modos el esclavo no le iba a contestar.

Avanzó lentamente con la charola y en un breve momento sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Milo y dudó… dudó de lo que estaba apunto de hacer, era un maldito en efecto, pero… estaba sintiéndose cada vez peor y casi podía sentir que el temblor de su cuerpo haría que toda la casa se viniera abajo, aquellas pupilas azules… no le parecía que Milo fuese… un asesino… pero era un soldado… y como tal a final de cuentas era un asesino… abrió la boca pero no dijo nada, el labio inferior se movió, Milo se puso de pie para acercarse a él al verlo pálido y antes de que pudiese tocarlo Camus soltó la charola y todo cayó al piso con gran estrépito, la sopa caliente salpicó los pies de Milo quemándolo a través de las cintas de las sandalias, maldijo y lo miró colérico.

—Pedazo de imbécil… así que eso querías, lanzarme la comida a los pies… ya veo, te estás vengando de todas las veces que… y yo todavía como un gran idiota preocupándome por ti… pero si seré…

Se quedó callado cuando el esclavo de rostro cincelado en mármol con la cabeza agachada derramaba un par de lágrimas en silencio, lágrimas de frustración y lágrimas de cobardía, el pretor no supo que decirle, y simplemente le toco el brazo.

—Oye, tranquilo, no importa, ya enviaré a alguien para que limpie este desastre, fue un accidente, ¿No es así?… —se agachó para levantar el plato volcado y vio que también Camus estaba salpicado del contenido—. ¿Te has quemado? Esa porquería estaba muy caliente.

Los ojos de Camus…

Cuando Milo se puso en pie contemplaba los ojos de Camus, aquellas lagunas azules que parecían brillar como una laguna de noche con la luna reflejando, tanta tristeza, tanta confusión vio en esos ojos, lo que aquel esclavo escondía debía ser algo terrible, que ni sus ojos se atrevían a decir que era.

En un impulso irascible tocó los labios del pretor con los suyos, la suavidad de esos labios le gustó, la sorpresa en los ojos de Milo y hasta esa cobardía que momentáneamente sintió ante el esclavo le dio en que pensar, fue solo un roce, solo un toque como de aire, luego dio la vuelta y se marchó dejando a Milo ahí de una pieza.

Mientras caminaba aprisa, se secaba las lágrimas de los ojos y con rabia se limpiaba los labios por haber hecho lo que había hecho, su rostro hermoso desfigurado por la confusión de tantas emociones. Se había acobardado y no lo había envenenado.

Pero aún tenía otros métodos… aun había maneras de darle muerte a aquel asesino, asesino de humanos y asesino de corazones… estaba el puñal y también estaba él mismo como arma para cumplir el augurio…


	7. VII Ríndete o morirás

**VII. RÍNDETE O MORIRÁS**

La situación de Aioria en los siguientes días no cambio mucho, o sí cambió, según como se le viera. Por un lado Aioros aceptó, aunque sin haber dicho palabra de por medio, el trato de Aioria, había decidido incluirlo con los gladiadores, aunque lo había dejado en el grupo de los principiantes, tal vez solo para picar su orgullo, ese que tanto le molestaba a Aioros. Y por otro lado le seguía acosándolo cotidianamente, como si esa fuese su rutina; el griego estaba ya acostumbrándose, era como una parte más de su entrenamiento. Había veces en las que el lanista se portaba más agresivo y más violento ante su negativa, y otras parecía simplemente cumplir un trámite: persuadir a Aioria para que se le entregara.

Pronto Aioros se dio cuenta de que aquel griego testarudo no le había mentido, sus habilidades sobrepasaban las de cualquier principiante, en un santiamén les había acomodado una paliza digna del mejor soldado romano.

—Vaya Aioria, yo creí que exagerabas cuando me dijiste que conocías el oficio —dijo con sorna Aioros provocándolo con la espada de entrenamiento, empujándolo.

—No, no exageraba, no tendría por qué —comentó a secas haciendo un mano doble golpeando a propósito la muñeca de Aioros.

—¡Hijo de puta! —lo embistió con tal velocidad que pronto Aioria se vio atrapado por la espalda tomado por el cuello y amenazado con la espada de Aioros—. No vas a venir a enseñarme a mí, eres un crío en esto.

—Llevas días fastidiándome, ¿no esperarás que te tenga respeto, verdad?

—Me gustas mucho Aioria y cuando algo me gusta lo tengo, vas a ser mío, y si no te parece… —guardó silencio riendo y susurrándole al oído—. Observa a Bestia… —Aioria se volvió a dónde le decía—, a Bestia le gustan mucho los tipos como tú, guapos, difíciles, le gusta hundirse en un cuerpo como el tuyo… a la fuerza, le excita violarlos hasta destrozarlos… verás, hace unas semanas así fue como murió el gladiador que ocupaba tu celda… —lo soltó mirando la perplejidad del griego.

—No jodas… —pero el ojiverde no podía dejar de mirar a Bestia, miraba las palizas que les acomodaba a sus compañeros y el placer que la violencia le provocaba.

—No pudimos hacer nada, lo había desgarrado, no pudimos parar la hemorragia y murió desangrado… puede ser conmigo Aioria, o con Bestia que tarde o temprano te tomará a la fuerza, ¿por qué crees que lo llamamos Bestia?

Aioria simplemente sonrió maligno y miró al gladiador que le hablaba, negó con la cabeza y con un movimiento veloz desarmó a Aioros haciéndolo caer a la arena, varios de los gladiadores se detuvieron a ver y los guardias del lanista se acercaron corriendo con las espadas desenvainadas, Aioros les hizo una seña para que no se acercaran, pateó la espinilla de Aioria y le lanzó arena a los ojos, lo empujó al suelo terregoso.

—¡Miserable tramposo! —berreo el griego.

—En la arena Aioria, uno tiene que luchar por su vida, ser gladiador es espectáculo sí, es también honor y mucho de maña, de nada sirve ser un gladiador honorable si solo vas a durar un par de encuentros, esa es la primera regla… —le tendió la mano y lo ayudó a levantarse, los guardias se retiraron y a los que continuaban mirando—. ¿Ustedes que carajo miran? ¡a lo suyo!

—¿Y la segunda regla? —preguntó algo más tranquilo.

—La segunda… —tiró de su mano que aún sostenía y lo acercó, literalmente embarrándolo a su cuerpo—, la segunda es conseguirse a un buen protector… a un buen mecenas decimos aquí en Roma.

—¿Y tú serás el mío?

—Tal vez, depende…

—¿De si me acuesto contigo?

—No precisamente Aioria… me he dado cuenta de que eres bueno efectivamente, te hace falta aprender técnica, te hace falta aprender a dar espectáculo y el manejo de otras armas.

—Claro… y sí me acuesto contigo podría tener puntos a mi favor… de verdad eres asqueroso Aioros, ¿te acuestas con todos tus gladiadores? —se soltó asqueado del joven gladiador que se rió divertido.

—No, tú eres un caso peculiar, pero no te creas tan privilegiado, que puedo perder el interés en ti y luego te mandaré echar a las bestias… o con Bestia.

Aioria cansado y enojado de sus conversaciones que no llegaban a ningún lado se volvió, se lanzó contra él derribándolo y haciéndole una llave en el suelo, aún recordaba el pancracio.

—Yo también lo recuerdo Aioria… te olvidas de que soy griego… como tú… —se zafó y acabó dejando inmóvil a Aioria, boca abajo, con el hermoso rostro contra la tierra, aullando de dolor cuando Aioros buscó dislocarle un brazo, por más que luchaba como un animal rabioso no lograba soltarse.

—¡Por todos los Dioses! ¿Es acaso que Afrodita te ha vuelto loco?

Le separó las piernas con las suyas y se recargó contra él haciéndole sentir su hombría.

—Ríndete o morirás Aioria… ríndete a mí…

—No…

Lo soltó y esta vez lo dejo incorporarse en paz, lo miró directamente a los ojos sin perder ningún detalle, como si con aquello buscara embrujarlo, Aioria incómodo no bajó la vista.

—Aprende y llegarás a ser de los mejores, lo veo en ti, tienes la capacidad, está en tu naturaleza salvaje… yo te ofrezco protección, una cantidad considerable de dinero a medida que vayas ganando, ciertas libertades… y… te doy la opción que Bestia no te daría… que lo disfrutes.

Aioria no le contestó nada, sabía que no tenía opciones, y un último vistazo a Bestia le permitió entender que no había marcha atrás. Aquellos días fueron los peores para Aioria, su amo se encargaba cada día de someterlo a un entrenamiento duro, cada día lo hacía levantarse antes del alba, le imponía ejercicios rigurosos, al grado que a menudo sufría desgarres y se acalambraba por tanto esfuerzo, le empezó a enseñar el uso de las diferentes armas.

Empezó con el tridente, que le costaba mucho trabajo manejar; siguió con la combinación de espada corta de doble filo y el "puño", el puño era el escudo corto de 30 centímetros, únicamente servía para parar golpes de otras espadas; la red y el tridente juntos. El griego se esforzaba infinitamente por dominar las armas, y hacer uso del espectáculo, tal y como le explicaba Aioros.

Una noche después del espantoso entrenamiento Aioria se dejó caer en la arena de la escuela y se quedó respirando agitado mirando al cielo, con los brazos extendidos, buscaba las estrellas en aquel cielo romano, no había tenido tiempo de reconocerlo, como buen griego a veces buscaba respuestas en el cielo.

—¿A quién buscas en el cielo? —preguntó el gladiador sentándose a un lado.

—Busco la justicia de Zeus, la sabiduría de Atena y la ferocidad de Ares.

—Que poético… dime una cosa Aioria… es algo me causa curiosidad…

—¿Me vas a preguntar alguna vulgaridad? —sentenció molesto.

—No…, hace unos días te vi curioseando cuando fuimos al mercado, entre los papiros y libros… entonces sabes leer, y de hecho no me extraña ya que hablas un griego culto y un latín mucho mejor que la mayoría de los esclavos…

—Pertenecí a una familia decente, no éramos tan pobres pero tampoco tan ricos… —interrumpió Aioria—. Mi padre era comerciante en el Pireo, cuando los romanos entraron por Macedonia fue inevitable la conquista, ¿qué podía hacer Atenas ante un poder tan grande?… yo escapé, supe que les quitaron a mis padres su patrimonio, anduve deambulando de aquí para allá, desde el Peloponeso hasta el Ponto Euxino, desde la Seleucia hasta África, era sicario, ya te lo dije… —suspiró embebido en sus recuerdos—. Íbamos a matar a un tipo muy rico en Sicilia, pero uno del grupo nos vendió así acabé en el mercado en dónde me encontraste.

—Vaya Aioria… quién diría.

—¿Y tú cómo llegaste a ser gladiador? —se volvió a su acompañante mirándolo enfrascado en sus pensamientos.

—No tuve padres y fui pasando de mano en mano como esclavo hasta llegar a Roma, cuando tenía 14 me escapé de mi amo, me obligaba a acostarme con él y con sus amigos y me fastidie de esa vida, al igual que a ti a mí también me compró un gladiador, empecé desde abajo, poco a poco me hice de renombre, una matrona muy rica, una viuda, me compró, fue ella quien se encargó de mantener mi carrera, claro también obtenía otras cosas de mí… —se rio cínicamente—, ella me otorgó la libertad puesto que era un esclavo de su propiedad, me dejó todo lo que tenía y con lo que yo había ganado en todo el tiempo en el que luché en la arena monté la escuela de gladiadores.

—Y sigues peleando.

—Cuando te acostumbras a ésta vida, a la adrenalina de la arena… es difícil dejarla… ahora vete ya a descansar mañana empiezan los combates para ti y espero que hagas un buen papel y me hagas ganar suficiente dinero.

—Me gustaría ser _essedarii_ como tú…

—Tal vez más adelante, por ahora solo confórmate con ser un _mirmillón_(1) lo suficientemente bueno.

Por la mañana en el Coliseo eran representadas las _venationes_, las cazas de animales salvajes, traídas de África pero principalmente de Egipto, y por la tarde se presentaban los combates de gladiadores.

Para Aioria que nunca había estado en la arena del Coliseo aquello le parecía apabullante, el público excitado y el sonido de las bestias al rugir, le impresionó aún más todo lo que se movía debajo del Coliseo mismo, entre cientos de gladiadores y bestias, complicados mecanismos para dar salida a los mismo, cientos de armas y los carros, sencillos y falcados, Aioria adoraba los carros.

—¿Estás listo, griego? —preguntó Aioros.

Aioria no recordaba absolutamente nada más, sabía que Aioros le estaba dando consejos, a él y a todos los demás, sabía que todos estaban asegurándose de tener al mejor compañero cerca, él estaba junto a Bestia que era de los mejores, pero todo eso lo olvidó de momento, era tal la emoción, la adrenalina, el miedo que lo único que recordó bien durante mucho tiempo fue el oírse a sí mismo diciendo:

_¡Ave, Caesar Imperator…, morituri te salutant! _(2)

El primer encuentro fue atroz, a ellos por ser gladiadores armados les soltaron un par de toros, no tardaron en deshacerse de ellos, pero aún así causaron bajas, acto seguido los encuentros cuerpo a cuerpo. Aquellos malditos africanos daban batalla, y de no haber sido por que Bestia le quitó de encima a uno de ellos, hasta ahí habría llegado, a su vez correspondió a Bestia quitándole a uno de los teutones, que por cierto eran los mejores.

Para ser su primer combate Aioria no lo había hecho nada mal, e incluso al final le había gustado recibir el aplauso y los vítores de la gente en el Coliseo, aunque no sabían todavía de quien se trataba, el joven gladiador, el nuevo, les había gustado.

Cubierto de sangre y de sudor abandonó la arena seguido de cerca de Bestia.

—Gracias por la ayuda…

—Tu trasero vale mucho para _dominus_… ha sido por eso, por nada más…

El griego se rió y tomo aquello broma pesada del germano como un "de nada", al menos ya sabía que Bestia no era tan "bestia" como él creía. Aquel primer día le había dejado por las nubes y andaba hundido en un sopor febril, aún cuando regresaron a la escuela seguía nebuloso.

Cuando estaba en su celda escuchando a la distancia a sus demás compañeros hablando Plinio abrió la puerta.

—_Dominus_ quiere verte —declaró serio como siempre.

—Y supongo que no me puedo negar… ya voy —se levantó y de mala gana fue arrastrando los pies, aún con los músculos tensos pero ya menos después de un baño tibio.

Fue a la cámara privada de Aioros, se sabía ya el camino y conocía muchos pasadizos dentro de la misma casa, así era cuando uno tenía por hogar solo lo que estaba dentro de los muros. Entró sin siquiera tocar, para sacar de quicio a Aioros, lo vio recostado en un triclino con una bandeja con comida y vino en una mesa central, y a su lado un triclino vacío.

—Vaya Aioria, no pierdes oportunidad de sacarme de mis casillas… de no ser por que hoy te has pulido te mandaría azotar —el gladiador se llevó unas uvas a los labios y le indicó que se sentara en el triclino de un lado.

—¿Es una gratificación acaso? —murmuró Aioria, mirando para todos lados, esperando que fuera otra triquiñuela de su amo, se sentó a regañadientes en el triclino e invitado por Aioros tomó un vaso de vino.

—Tal vez, lo hiciste bien aunque… puedes hacerlo mejor… después de la cuarta batalla ganada ya puedes ser considerado triunfador.

—Gracias, lo sé…

Aioros le lanzó una bolsa de tela repleta de monedas, muchas más monedas de las que había tenido en su puño desde que pisara Roma. Las contempló impresionado, el lanista se puse de pie y se sentó en el triclino de Aioria, mirándolo divertido.

—Un pequeño pago, las apuestas a tu favor fueron muy buenas, así que… bueno puedes irte de juerga si quieres o puedes mandar traer a una buena mujer… ¿sabes que algunas matronas me ofrecieron dinero por ti?

—¿Enserio? —arqueo una ceja.

—Sí, pero aún no Aioria, puedes cotizarte más, y después puede convenirte una mujer rica y…¿cómo te sentiste en la arena?

—Umm… de serte sincero… nervioso…

Aioros no perdía oportunidad y estando sentado tan cerca discretamente tocó la pierna de Aioria con la suya mientras este hablaba, al darse cuenta lo rechazó una vez más, pero el gladiador no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir tan fácil.

—¿No te vas a rendir, verdad?.

—No Aioria… no puedo…

Dijo abalanzándose y besándolo con audacia, Aioria no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada, pronto el cuerpo de Aioros estaba aprisionándolo, sus labios le correspondieron con violencia, como si buscara mediante ese beso decirle cuan harto estaba de la situación, y no fue la mejor manera, solo consiguió que aquel beso se volviera más y más caliente hasta el grado de hacerlo insoportable para los dos. Aioria lo empujó con violencia haciéndolo caer al suelo, se levantó de golpe y lo contempló con rencor, odiaba la risa burlona de aquel hombre.

—¿Eso quieres pedazo de cabrón? ¡Bien!… maldito invertido.

Maldijo mientras ante la mirada desbocada de deseo y atónita del gladiador se arrancaba el escueto uniforme y dejaba desnudo su cuerpo escultural, así desnudo fue y levantó a Aioros agresivamente, casi lo lanzó al lecho y se le fue encima sacándole la ropa, y al hacerlo, al verlo así se dio cuenta de que aquel hombre era perfecto, su rostro, su piel, sus músculos, se dio cuenta que podía sentir deseo por él, que de hecho el deseo le inflamaba y lo necesitaba. El gladiador diestro en las artes amorosas le procuraba placer como preámbulo de lo que vendría, lo besaba, ambos se entregaban a una loca carrera de deseo, a una enferma competencia de dominio, acabando con Aioria tendido debajo de su amo.

—Hazlo… quiero sentirte… —rogó entre gemidos el esclavo.

—Pensé que…

—¡Carajo! ¿Lo vas a hacer o no? —urgió.

—Sí… —dijo Aioros empalándolo de golpe y de una sola vez, mordiendo los labios de su amante, escuchando su respiración agitada y los gemidos de dolor primero y de placer después.

El amo se había convertido en esclavo y el esclavo en amo…

(1) mirmillón- Clase de gladiador que lucha con la espada corta de 50 centímetros y doble filo.

(2) ¡Ave, Caesar Imperator…, morituri te salutant! - Saludo de los gladiadores al Caesar, en latín, significa: ¡Salve César Emperador, los que van a morir te saludan!.


	8. VIII Daga de Galia

**VIII. DAGA DE GALIA**

Camus asustado salió de la casa a toda prisa, al salir por la puerta trastabillo y rodó escalones abajo, fue a dar al sucio piso llenándose de barro, el bellísimo rostro desfigurado de furia, confusión y miedo. Tuvo miedo de ser descubierto por el pretor, pensó que le había leído el pensamiento y que sabía perfectamente que era lo que estaba pasando por su mente.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, le quemaban en los labios ese sabor y esa sensación que había experimentado al tener a Milo tan de cerca. Casi se dio asco a sí mismo, el problema era que no sintió tanta repulsión como deseaba.

Al mirar a su alrededor, cuando al fin sintió cansancio y hambre, decidió parar para comprar una sopa tibia en la taberna más próxima, comió apremiado por el hambre, el tibio líquido le reconfortó, se quedó un poco ahí sentado pensativo, cubierto a medias con el manto sobre la cabeza y pensó, pensó en lo mucho que detestaba ese lugar, lo mucho que odiaba Roma, añoró más que nunca los prados verdes de la Galia, su choza pobre, su familia, y aún con todas esas carencias que vivía, era feliz.

Feliz hasta que los ejércitos romanos destruyeron todo…

Cerró los puños, rabioso, y pensó que de cualquier forma no había nada que hacer, él estaba ahí, arrastrado como una hoja al viento sin poder remediar su fatídico destino.

El frío le estaba calando hasta los huesos, así que se puso en pie y decidió volver con su captor, no tenía otro lugar al cuál ir, aunque por un momento pensó en pedir refugio en la casa clandestina que perfectamente él conocía, no le negarían nada, pero… al ser propiedad de un pretor sabía que le buscarían y podía meter en problemas a sus hermanos.

Sacó de su cabeza esa idea y echó a andar hacia la casa del pretor, de cualquier forma ya era tarde y de un momento a otro le irían a buscar para regresarle a rastras y probablemente le darían unos azotes.

Milo mientras tanto estaba vuelto loco buscándolo en la casa, pensó que probablemente se había escondido en algún rincón y que no tardaría en salir con ese gesto mustio que a menudo ponía, pero al pasar de las horas y al darse cuenta de que no era así se empezó a preocupar.

Justo antes de que anocheciera recibió la visita inesperada de Mancinia, ataviada como siempre de sus más exquisitas galas.

Cuando escuchó el alboroto en el pórtico entornó los ojos, reconoció a la servidumbre de la patricia casi con las mismas maneras presuntuosas que su ama.

No tuvo más remedio que salir a recibirle.

—En hora buena Mancinia, ¿qué te trae por aquí? —inquirió casi con desgano, besando la suave piel de su mano.

—Ya que no te has dignado a responderme he tenido que venir para saber si todo está bien —dijo casi ronroneando.

—Todo está muy bien cómo puedes ver… pasa por favor —hizo el ademán para invitarle a entrar.

La joven patricia se dejó caer en uno de los triclinos que se encontraban en la sala de estar, se recargó delicadamente en un gesto sugestivo mostrando buena parte de su generoso escote y cruzando delante de sí las esculturales piernas, hizo un gesto al pretor para que se sentara a su lado.

Por supuesto toda aquella obra no le pasó desapercibida a Milo, y aunque no estaba de humor para juegos fue a sentarse y pidió que le llevaran vino y frutas.

—¿Qué es lo que realmente te trae por aquí Mancinia?

—Vaya, ¿por qué tus palabras suenan tan rudas? ¿o es acaso que nada escapa al gran pretor?

Milo rio un poco más relajado esperando que aquella visita terminara pronto, sabía que Aulo estaría llegando precisamente ahí con ellos en no menos de una hora ya que quedó de llevarle algunos mapas que había que revisar, y si se encontraba Aulo a su muy bella mujer ahí, estaría en aprietos.

—No es eso, por supuesto que no soy rudo contigo, el trabajo me tiene muy ocupado.

_Y un esclavo ausente también._ Pensó para sí.

—Puesto que no has contestado a ninguna de mis peticiones he venido a ti… ¿sabes? Mis muslos te extrañan… —susurró en su oído lamiendo un poco—, y creo que necesitas olvidarte un poco de tanto trabajo.

Un escalofrió recorrió al romano, sin embargo haciendo gala del mejor dominio de sí mismo sonrió complacido.

—No dudo señora que sea justo así como está sucediendo, sin embargo el cerco que han cerrado sobre mí las obligaciones y tu esposo, me tienen sin más opciones.

—Vamos Milo, ¿o es acaso que ya te has conseguido a alguna mujerzuela?

—Por supuesto que no… —Escanció el vino en el vaso de ella y le acercó el platón de frutas.

Lo cierto es que algo más le tenía bastante distraído esos días.

En un gesto hábil Mancinia desató los suaves tirantes de su vestido dejando al aire los hinchados senos, mostrando casi con timidez los pezones pintados de un suave rosa.

Milo sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco, por Júpiter victorioso esa mujer era bellísima y su descaro no tenía límites, tuvo ganas de abalanzarse sobre ella, de apretar esos firmes senos que tenía ahí delante y de tomarla como un salvaje, se volvió hacia otro lado antes de que en efecto hiciera lo que no debía.

—¿Sólo te vas a quedar ahí, sin hacer nada? el pretor tan aguerrido se encuentra paralizado ante una mujer.

—Una muy bella…

—¿Y por qué no sacias tus ansias? —inquirió acariciando los muslos del soldado tocando casi su sexo que estaba segura había empezado a reaccionar—, ¿o preferirías que me encargue de eso que aguarda entre tus piernas con mis labios que tanto de añoran?

Milo cerró los ojos y respiró, si no se levantaba de ahí o hacía algo pronto se iban a encontrar el uno sobre el otro entregándose salvajemente y sin decoro alguno.

—Señora… no creo que se buena idea, Aulo viene hacia acá y dudo que le haga muy feliz encontrarnos así.

Ella arqueo la ceja sin ceder acariciando con las uñas los músculos de sus brazos, dio un sorbo a la copa de vino y comió un par de uvas, de una manera lujuriosa que no pasaba desapercibida al otro.

Milo estaba por protestar cuando escucho nuevamente ruido en el pórtico, se levantó para echar un vistazo, en efecto se trataba de Aulo quien sorprendido de ver la litera de Mancinia apresuró el paso, el joven romano ató los cordones de seda del vestido de ella acomodando todo lo mejor que pudo, se dirigió a la puerta para recibirlo.

—Aulo, amigo, como siempre llegas puntual —le abrazó cortésmente y le invitó a pasar—. Justo tu esposa ha llegado preocupada para contarme que el trabajo te ha mantenido distante de casa y ha decidido acompañarnos en cuanto supo que venías.

Atacó con toda esa palabrería entes de que su compañero de armas pudiera protestar o hacer más preguntas, incluso le pareció un buen detalle de Mancinia haberse adelantado para encontrarle ahí en la casa de Milo.

—Vaya, vaya Milo, todo tú estás lleno de sorpresas, mírate… —comentó tomándolo por los hombros y observándolo—, para una cena informal te has arreglado como el que más, incluso veo que has sucumbido ante los barberos de Pompeya y te has hecho uno de esos extraños peinados.

Milo sonrió, era cierto, esa tarde que no tenía mucho que hacer, después del episodio con Camus, se había hecho arreglar el cabello, y ahora lo estaba lamentando, le habían dado tantos tirones para sujetar media melena por detrás y rizarla un poco, y luego le habían insertado unas pocas cuentas de oro… ciertamente el poco rato que llevaba así le había bastado para que la cabeza le punzara.

—Mancinia te ha esperado aquí no hace mucho, creo que si hay algo digno de admirar es justo a ella ¿no es así Aulo?

—Sin duda Milo… —contestó apresurado el otro mientras se sentaba con su mujer y la otra cuál zorro enredándose en su cola, hacía gala de la atención prestada.

—No se diga más, a cenar, podremos discutir la cuestión de los mapas ya que hayamos comido algo.

Ordenó a los sirvientes que dispusieran los platos en la mesa más cercana, mientras hablaban de chismes, de bandoleros y de las extravagancias de la familia imperial, Mancinia no paraba de dirigirle miradas lascivas, Milo en cambio pensaba, mientras pasaba el tiempo, en dónde diablos estaba Camus.

Finalmente después de un largo rato le vio entrar discretamente y dirigirse hacia el pasillo, Aulo también pareció notarlo e incluso pareció incómodo al verle, o tal vez el vino le hacía ver cosas, en cuanto supo que él estaba ahí apresuró todo lo más que pudo para dar fin a la tertulia, además la mujer de Aulo al no tener su atención había optado por poner cara de aburrición y bostezar.

—Mucho me temo que es algo necio de nuestra parte mantener atada a la dama que parece ya cansada, en otra ocasión podremos reunirnos sin que tengamos que tratar nada de trabajo, ¿te apetece, Mancinia?

—¿Qué? Oh… sí por supuesto, siempre y cuando no estén hablando de caballos y parcelas.

Aulo rio sinceramente y se puso en pie para ayudar a la mujer también, Milo se relajó cuando al fin se retiraban, les despidió con buenos augurios y por supuesto con un gesto de cortesía protestando por que se retiraran tan pronto, aunque la verdad es que casi los había empujado a los dos para que terminaran de irse.

—Joder… son un rollo los dos, una queriéndome bajar la ropa y el otro deseando apretarme el cuello…

Suspiró y se dirigió a su habitación, en silencio se quedó un momento frente a las pesadas puertas dobles, notó la ligera luz de las velas y hasta su nariz llegó el suave aroma del agua perfumada que habían rociado, probablemente Camus.

Abrió con delicadeza y entró, trató de buscarle a simple vista pero no le localizó, sus ojos aún estaban un poco ciegos de la luz de la sala de visitas, sin embargo el esclavo se acercó temeroso, sin darse cuenta estaba a su lado. Por un momento Milo tuvo ganas de azotarlo ahí mismo y gritarle hasta que Vulcano lo censurara, pero por una razón incomprensible se detuvo. Caminó hasta la cama y se sentó en la orilla llevándose las palmas a la cabeza.

Camus de rodillas delante de él empezó a desatar las sandalias y a lavar los pies del pretor con agua perfumada, le secó parsimoniosamente mientras el otro se recargó con las palmas sobre la cama.

—¿En dónde diablos te metiste todo este tiempo? —inquirió.

Silencio, una mirada culpable, y luego se arrodillo a su lado en la cama para desbaratar el complicado peinado, quitando las cuentas de oro metiéndolas en una caja especial para la piezas de joyería, desprendió el collar de oro que llevaba y luego le quitó los anillos, dejó para el final lo más difícil: la ropa.

—¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿acaso no sabes que eres un esclavo y que me perteneces? ¿qué demonios fue ese teatrito de la comida por la tarde? —le tomó violentamente de una muñeca y le observó—. ¿Es que no piensas hablar nunca?

Los ojos azul profundo de Camus se clavaron en los de Milo, sus rubios cabellos caían medio rizados por la espalda, él tocaba tímidamente esos cabellos, sus labios se abrieron un momento como si fuese a decir algo, temblaron, pero de ellos no salió nada.

Bajó la vista y prosiguió desprendiendo el pesado pasador que sostenía la ropa, brillante y lleno de piedras preciosas, las telas finas que portaba se deslizaron por su cuerpo, así que Camus las dobló delicadamente, Milo casi desnudo le tomó de la muñeca y se lo llevó a la cama sin mucha oposición por parte del otro, aunque tímido no parecía estar dispuesto a pelear esa noche.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo? ¿por qué no me puedes decir lo que te ha ocurrido? —dijo casi rogando.

Sus manos expertas le desprendieron de la ropa dejándolo únicamente con el taparrabos puesto, lo jaló a la mullida cama y lo hizo acostarse ahí con él, Milo se quedó ahí quieto observándolo y dibujando su perfil con los dedos, el otro temblaba.

—¿Tienes frío?

Negó con la cabeza.

—¿Tienes miedo?

No hizo ningún gesto, por lo cuál interpretó Milo que estaba asustado, así que suspiró y le sonrió, volteo para soplar a las velas y se quedaron a oscuras, el pretor se acostó a su lado pasándole un brazo por la cintura sin moverse y sin ir más allá, Camus lo agradeció, le asustaba la cercanía de ese hombre romano lo mismo que lo repudiaba.

Pronto Milo cayó rendido y estaba durmiendo plácidamente en la tibieza de su cama con el calor de ese cuerpo, de esa obra de arte.

Sin embargo Camus no dormía, estaba en vela, pensativo, observando, midiendo la respiración del otro, sabía a ciencia cierta que justo ahora dormía profundamente, sonrió un poco y se zafó del brazo, se deslizó sigilosamente por la cama hasta bajar de ella, caminó a tientas hasta su jergón a los pies de la cama, buscó ahí debajo y sacó lo que había estado guardando, a la luz de la luna que entraba por el ventanal brillaron con mortal fulgor en sus manos las dos dagas galas, las empuñó.

Trepó de nueva cuenta sobre la cama, ligero, casi como una pluma, no movió de más a Milo que dormía plácidamente, se hincó sobre él sin aplastarle con su cuerpo y empuñó las dos dagas al mismo tiempo, brillaban mortecinamente mientras tomó impulso para descargarlas sobre el rubio romano, para sesgar su vida para siempre, una vida romana por las de sus padres.

Cuando bajaban ambas manos a toda velocidad Milo abrió los ojos, se había despertado cuando sintió que el otro estaba encima de él, pero permaneció inmóvil esperando.

—¿Qué carajo te ocurre, imbécil?

Con sus poderosos brazos sostuvo las muñecas de Camus que ahora estaba sentado sobre él haciendo presión para enterrarle las dagas, la mirada desorbitada del esclavo le causaba cierto respeto, sin embargo su instinto de supervivencia era mayor, torció dolorosamente una de sus muñecas con lo cual soltó la daga que cayó en un sonido sordo hasta el piso y peleaban ahora sobre la cama por la otra, finalmente Milo pudo quitársela de la mano y someterlo con su propio cuerpo, lo tenía atrapado contra el colchón.

Furioso le dio una bofetada que casi lo dejó inconsciente, aturdido trataba de recuperar la daga en poder de Milo, pero sabía que estaba completamente derrotado.

—¿Cómo te atreves? ¿quién te ha enviado? ¿fue Aulo? ¿Mancinia? ¿quién te pagó para que me mataras?

Camus que se encontraba como un animal herido bajo el peso de Milo se revolvía y trataba de escapar, así que colocó la afilada punta contra el cuello del otro.

—¿Quién fue? ¡Contéstame o por Júpiter que te degollaré aquí mismo!... estas armas son de la Galia… eres galo ¿verdad? ¡Habla maldito bárbaro!

El galo le miró con recelo, con odio, con melancolía y con culpa, todo ello en las pupilas dilatadas, se había quedado quieto un momento mientras el otro le gritaba.

—Dices bien… Galia era mi tierra… lo hago por mí…

La voz del hombre que tenía debajo era profunda, bella como su dueño, su acento era notorio, sin embargo era evidente que se trataba de un galo medianamente educado.

—¿Por qué? —reiteró—, ¿por qué estás haciendo esto?

Camus pareció querer responder pero las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta, y le miró confundido, Milo arrojó la daga a una esquina de la habitación, tocó la mejilla que había empezado a amoratarse del golpe, fue lo suficientemente precavido para sostener sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza, así como lo tenía sometido se agachó para besarlo en los labios, y aun cuando el otro trató de volverse para rechazarlo acabó por corresponderle, lentamente Milo soltó las muñecas del otro que le empujaba para sacárselo de encima, sin embargo también sus brazos acabaron cediendo, nada había que se resistiera a aquel abrazo candente, el romano diestro arrancó el pedazo de tela que cubría la desnudez del galo y a su vez el mismo se despojó de esa última prenda, piel a piel, enganchados en esa pasión que nacía del desprecio.


	9. IX Por tres mil denarios

**IX. POR TRES MIL DENARIOS**

Esa noche Aioria no había cerrado los ojos, estaba agotado, adolorado, mentalmente cansado, no tenía sueño, sus esmeraldas verdes contemplaban el techo de aquella habitación.

Hizo un repaso de todo lo que había sucedido en el día, desde la mañana hasta la noche, pero sólo dos cosas venían a su mente con profunda claridad: su primer triunfo en la arena con los repetidos gritos de la plebe enardecida por la sangre, y el encuentro sexual tan intenso, casi agresivo, con el lanista, con Aioros.

Se sentía un juguete, un juguete de guerra en la arena y un juguete de placer en la cama de su dueño.

Aioros casi roncaba a su lado, dormía boca abajo profundamente.

No pasaba desapercibido el olor peculiar en la habitación: sudor y sexo, sudor de hombres, agudo y desagradablemente más provocativo que el de una hembra.

El sexo con una mujer era diferente, con un hombre era terriblemente invasivo, agresivo, violento.

Frunció el ceño e hizo un chasquido con la lengua.

Se puso en pie con suavidad, como un gato que abandonaba los brazos de su dueño, tomó su escasa ropa y se la echó encima, compartir la cama hasta la mañana siguiente era algo más íntimo y eso no se lo iba a dar, no a él.

Aioros despertó, como era habitual en él, con una resaca de temer, la jaqueca que le partía la cabeza como por el mismo Vulcano, no tardó nada en darse cuenta de que aquel gladiador tozudo se había marchado, a saber a qué maldita hora.

Rio para sí.

Él siempre obtenía lo que quería, hombre, mujer o bestia.

Aún no amanecía, era momento de comprobar como marchaban las cosas en el _ludus_.

—Pero eso, después de un buen baño —pensó en voz alta.

Todo marchaba con normalidad, entre arena, gritos, maldiciones y el olor de hombres rudos entrenándose hasta el cansancio, hasta el dolor.

No perdía de vista a su presa, con los días, el griego se volvía más y más diestro y también más soberbio, Aioros había descubierto que si bien era un _mirmillón_ bastante respetable, era mejor _dimanchaeri_(1), las espadas dobles parecían ser extensiones de sus brazos, el maldito griego podía pelear contra dos hombres al mismo tiempo con bastante soltura.

Pero desde luego esto no se lo iba a halagar el lanista.

El trato hacia Aioria no cambió, y eso fue algo que el ojiverde no sabía si agradecer o no.

Las noches de sexo salvaje eran la rutina complementaria a su entrenamiento diario.

Una tarde entrenaba con Bestia, cansado y con la garganta arenosa, pues Aioros le había prohibido beber agua hasta que terminara el día, como castigo por su última hazaña en la arena: el matar de inmediato y no hacer caso a perdonar la vida del pobre _retiarii_(2)con el que estaba peleando.

Fue su cuarta victoria.

Se las había visto negras con ese hombre: Carcophorus, pescador de hombres.

Había caído varias veces en la arena, el manejo de la red de ese hombre era indiscutible, en más de una ocasión se quedó ciego con la red encima y cuidándose del filoso tridente que le atacaba sin cesar.

Aquella tarde habían peleado dentro de un círculo de fuego, quien saliera de él, estaba destinado a morir, o se moría dentro del círculo a manos del otro o se moría afuera a manos de la plebe pidiendo su cabeza.

No fue hasta que Aioria, en el piso, exhausto y sangrante, con una pierna enredada y la otra atravesada por el tridente, rodó peligrosamente por el fuego hasta hacer incendiar la red, una vez ardiendo se zafó de ella y la lanzó a su adversario haciendo que pieles y telas se incendiaran, Carcophorus era una antorcha humana.

Pronto lo tuvo de rodillas, amenazado por sus dos espadas, y sin hacer caso a la petición de la plebe para que perdonara la vida de tan ilustre _retairii, _con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, cercenó la cabeza del gladiador en un golpe limpio cruzando ambas espadas.

La cabeza cayó inerte, como naranja caída del árbol.

El público gritó, aplaudió, se volvían locos.

Algunas mujeres al calor de la emoción abrían sus baratos vestidos para mostrarle los senos turgentes y desnudos a Aioria, gritando obscenidades y ofreciéndosele sin tregua.

Otros más incluso follaban entre las _caveas_(3), excitados por la sangre y la violencia.

Aioros, evidentemente furioso, contemplaba la escena desde el _pulpitum_(4), estuvo por arrojar la copa con vino sobre la charola del paciente Plinio, su esclavo, estaba acompañado también de Manius, el otro lanista importante, Aulo y la esposa de él, Mancinia, Milo, la crema y nata de la sociedad romana.

—Vaya, Aioros, parece ser que tu gladiador sigue sin ser muy obediente que digamos —comento Manius con un mohín de burla.

—Le gusta el espectáculo, le gusta la arena… y la pelea con adversarios verdaderos —le contestó con una sonrisa sardónica, Carcophorus era un hombre de Manius—. Así que no tenía caso salvar la cabeza de tu hombre.

Aunque todos reían del chiste cruel, Aioros apretaba la mandíbula.

—Es tu nuevo campeón y el pueblo lo recibe como tal, desde Bestia que no tenías un hombre tan interesante… ¿es tracio? ¿galo? —inquirió Mancinia sin perder detalle, en sus pupilas brillaba un renovado interés.

—Es griego, me honran sus palabras señora —le respondió amable mientras arqueaba una ceja al notar su renovado interés—. No sabía que le gustaran los juegos.

—No del todo Aioros —comento Aulo riendo—. Ya lo sabes, las mujeres son así: hoy les gusta algo, mañana lo detestan.

Nuevamente más risas que llenaron el _pulpitum_.

Cuando llegó a la casa, rabioso como fiera, le hizo subir a su aposentos, no le pidió asesarse, nada, le llamó cubierto de barro y sangre seca.

Llevaba las grebas en ambas piernas, las protecciones de cuero que subían por sus muslos, el taparrabos sujetado con el cinturón grueso de piel y decorado con una escena de _venationes_(5), los brazos con sus protecciones, y una brevísima coraza que apenas cubría el corazón.

—¿Se puede saber qué carajo te pasa? —increpó a penas le vio.

—¿De qué?

—No te hagas el imbécil conmigo Aioria, sabes a qué me refiero —sus ojos verdes, de un verde más oscuro, centelleaban—. Entiendes que debes obedecer ¿no? ¿o es acaso que no te ha quedado claro en todo este tiempo?

—Me queda muy claro… ¿es todo?

De dónde sacó una vara Aioros, eso no lo sabía el griego, sin aviso alguno le atravesó el rostro con la vara dejando el verdugón en su piel morena, aunque no había lacerado la piel como para arrancársela, si le había dejado una herida que sangraba profusamente, esa herida le dolió más que la de la pierna.

—Te conviene recordar cuál es tu lugar: el de un esclavo.

—Lo recuerdo, me lo haces saber mientras permanezco debajo de ti… —aquella afirmación era una burla, hacía ver entre líneas que el lanista era también esclavo de sus propias pasiones —. No sucederá de nuevo… _dominus_.

Un último golpe de espada derribó a Aioria en la arena del _ludus _y antes de que Bestia terminara por estrellar la espada de práctica, de madera, sobre sus hombros, Aioros pronunció el fin de la jornada.

El griego de rodillas, sudando copiosamente se puso en pie y se precipitó hacia los contenedores de agua para saciar la maldita sed.

—¿Sediento, Aioria? —inquirió el lanista sonriendo.

—¿Cuándo me vas a entrenar como _essedarii_(6)? —farfulló.

—¡Já! ¿Cómo _essedarii_ dices? No lo sé Aioria, no te sientas tan tocado por Fortuna, tal vez seas un buen auriga.

—¿Auriga? ¿tu auriga?.

—Quizás… veremos —finalizó observando su rostro aún cruzado por la línea roja del varazo en un costado.

Estaba por decirle que eso dependía de su comportamiento en los siguientes días y más específicamente en la intimidad, pero no alcanzó a decir nada, Plinio acudió a su lado corriendo, excitado.

—Hay visitas, _dominus,_ se trata de la esposa de Aulo.

—¿La esposa de Aulo? —repitió frunciendo el ceño, era extraño recibir tan ilustre visita.

Aioros recibió a Mancinia en el salón principal de la casa, vestida como siempre entre exquisitas sedas y bordados en hilo de oro, cubierta de joyas exclusivas, admitía que Aulo tenía un gusto divino para las mujeres, su joven esposa era con mucho, de las patricias más bellas que había visto.

—Me honra con su presencia, ciertamente éste debe ser un día bendecido por Júpiter… —musitó solemne mientras besaba la delicada y perfumada mano de aquella mujer.

Ella rio gozando de su total atención, Mancinia era así, parecía vivir alimentada de las miradas de respeto, de aprecio, de lujuria incluso, el punto era ser el centro de atención.

—Veo que no te va mal Aioros, esta casa es sin duda acogedora, no me hables con tanta solemnidad me haces sentir una matrona vieja y ajada.

—Es pobre y burda comparada contigo, y humilde para recibirte… mis disculpas, Mancinia —rápidamente dio indicaciones para que llevaran viandas variadas hasta los triclinos, así como frutas y vino.

La condujo a uno de los pequeños salones privados y se sentó en el triclino más cercano al suyo.

En ese momento Plinio volvió a cercarse a él para susurrarle algo al oído, acto seguido Aioros sonrió divertido y asintió, le dio indicaciones a su esclavo y este marchó con su paso nervioso: le había pedido a un hombre sirio que se encargaba de ciertos menesteres de belleza que acudiera esa tarde, había decidido darle otra lección a Aioria, entendió bien sus palabras cuando le insinuó que no podía resistirse a él, así que pidió que lo depilaran completamente.

A la usanza griega. Y de acuerdo a aquellas costumbres, el _erastes_(7) enviaba a depilar completamente a su _eromenoi_(8) para demostrar que tenían una relación.

Así Aioros le volvía a demostrar quién era el amo.

—Pareces muy divertido, Aioros… —comentó la mujer mientras se llevaba a los labios una fresa.

—No es nada, una nimiedad Mancinia, disculpa mis modales, ¿dime, en que puedo servirte?

—Se trata de un negocio, una propuesta para ti.

—¿Qué tipo de propuesta?

—Es algo sencillo que no tiene mucha importancia pero que va a reportarte una cuantiosa remuneración económica.

—Vaya, Mancinia, me tienes intrigado.

—Se trata de uno de tus gladiadores…

—¿Uno de mis gladiadores? —inquirió andándose con tiento.

—Verás… se trata de una amiga mía, una muy querida y respetada patricia, ella misma no ha venido por su posición, no quería comprometerse, así que yo he decidido ser la intermediaria… —susurró.

—¿Qué clase de favor mantiene a tu amiga oculta?

—Se trata de un pequeño placer que quiere darse… ha visto a uno de tus hombres, a un gladiador, y… Venus ha inflamado el deseo en ella.

Aioros sonrió cómplice y le dio un trago a la copa de oro en sus dedos.

—Nada que no pueda llevarse a cabo —sentenció haciendo una lista mental de las arpías más cercanas a Mancinia, y sólo le venían a la mente dos: Livia y Servia, ambas unas zorras consumadas al igual que Mancinia—. Dime el nombre del gladiador y después hablamos del precio.

—Se trata del griego, Aioria… —dijo mordiéndose un dedo haciéndolo parecer todo muy casual.

Aioros guardó silencio y la sonrisa se le congeló en el rostro, no había pensado en esa "ocupación" para Aioria, y no es que otras mujeres no le hubiesen hecho llegar ya sus ofertas por sus servicios, era que… no quería llevarlo de cama en cama, la única cama que conocería, sería la suya.

—No me atrevería a concretar esto Mancinia, como sabes, el griego es volátil, mucho me temo que no esté a la altura de los gustos de tu amiga, temo que su naturaleza y modales salvajes ofendan a tan preciada ciudadana… —comentó guardando la compostura —. Pero puedo poner a su servicio a cualquier otro, alguien de más experiencia, alguien que sepa cómo tratar a una mujer...

—No le interesa nadie más que él, dime el precio y se pagará.

—No es por el dinero es…

—Pagará muy bien, te lo garantizo, además un favor especial, conlleva… ciertos privilegios, Aioros… —ronroneó.

—¿Qué tipo de privilegios?

—Se acercan las Vulcanalias y como sabes… mi esposo será quien decida qué escuela estará ahí, la tuya o la de Manius…

—Interesante propuesta, y supongo que si yo no accediera a este favor especial…

—Manius se queda como protagonista y como mejor escuela —sentenció la mujer sabiendo que Aioros no iba a perder todo por un simple esclavo—. Garantizo la seguridad de tu gladiador.

—Mancinia, no quiero arriesgarme a que…

—Dos mil denarios… y los juegos de las Vulcanalias…

—No se trata de eso, como te decía…

—Tres mil denarios, es una fortuna Aioros, incluso es muchísimo más de lo que cuesta el hombre… además te garantizo que las Vulcanalias serán tuyas, también te garantizo totalmente su seguridad, nada le pasará.

—¿Quién es la mujer?

—Eso es algo que no puedo revelarte.

Aioros tragó saliva, le dirigió una mirada no precisamente halagadora, se preguntaba a sí mismo por qué carajo le estaba costando tanto trabajo aceptar, finalmente se trataba de un esclavo, de un hombre sin valor alguno. Pero él no quería compartirlo. Mucho estaba en juego. Siempre codicio el papel principal en las Vulcanalias y ahora tenía la oportunidad.

—De acuerdo, será como deseas… —acabó por aceptar más a regañadientes, sintiéndose casi chantajeado.

—Has tomado la decisión más conveniente para todos Aioros… me gustaría verlo de cerca, quiero ver la mercancía —dijo con una sonrisa macabra en el rostro.

Aioros dio la indicación a una esclava de que llevaran a Aioria, que para esos momentos ya debía estar presentable y depilado, casi se había olvidado de eso, amén de muy cabreado como toro.

En efecto cuando llegó hasta donde ellos estaban le dirigió una de sus ya consabidas miradas de rencor al lanista, éste simplemente le sonrió.

Mancinia se levantó del triclino y caminó acercándose hasta donde estaba Aioria parado, observando con curiosidad, sus pupilas verde esmeralda brillaban en contraste con su piel bronceada, iba únicamente cubierto por un breve taparrabos, casi desnudo. Mancinia pudo comprobar que aquel hombre era mucho más alto que ella, tan alto como Milo, el pretor, tan alto como Aioros, corpulento, hecho de músculos firmes como rocas, y bello, con un rostro peculiarmente atractivo, cruzado por algunos cardenales borrándose y por una línea rojiza, pero ese aspecto maltratado le confería un atractivo irresistible.

—En verdad este hombre es un ejemplar bello, Aioros.

—Lo es… tocado por Venus y Marte —confirmó a secas.

—Dime, Aioria, ¿has estado alguna vez con mujeres? —susurró ella acariciando el pecho musculoso del griego, éste se volvió hacia Aioros, éste asintió—. No le mires a él, eres libre de contestarme.

—Sí, _domina._

—¿Te gustan las mujeres o los hombres?

—Las mujeres, _domina_.

—Muy bien… quítate eso… —señaló el breve taparrabos.

Aioria estaba alucinado para ese entonces, parecía que su maldito destino tenía la frase "quítate el taparrabos" grabada como si fuese su epitafio, suspiró y se quitó la prenda, dejándola caer a sus pies. Mancinia abrió los ojos sorprendida, observando a detalle desde el vientre y más abajo, donde su sexo yacía.

—Está completamente depilado —observó— recientemente depilado por el enrojecimiento de la piel —se volvió hacia Aioros con una sonrisilla tonta.

—Es común que se proceda de esa manera, por higiene —mintió.

—Entiendo. Muy bien Aioros, entonces el trato está hecho.

El lanista le dio la indicación al griego para que se marchara, este tomó el taparrabos volviéndolo a sujetar a su cadera y se marchó, confundido, cabreado y sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando.

Abrumado por todo y con un ardor intenso en el pubis y más abajo acabó por echarse en el jergón que era su cama.

—Por la verga de Apolo… —maldijo.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró, estaba cansado, francamente cansado.

—¿Cuándo quieres que llevemos a cabo esto? —inquirió el lanista a la romana.

—Mañana mismo, también mañana te entregaré el dinero.

—De acuerdo, prepararé una de las habitaciones para…

—No, enviaré por él, será llevado a una casa de campo en las afueras, comprenderás que nadie puede verla saliendo de aquí… ¡oh, vamos! no me mires así, te aseguro que nada le pasará, tienes mi palabra, puedo dejarte en prenda lo que quieras si así estás más seguro…

—Bien, tu sortija…

—Me la ha regalado Aulo, si no la ve en mi dedo preguntará…

—Puedes decirle que has olvidado ponértela… —ahora él estaba disfrutando fastidiarla.

—Maldito lanista, de acuerdo… —se quitó la pesada sortija de oro con un rubí gigantesco en el centro, se la dio—. Mañana por la tarde, a la puesta de sol, enviaré por él a una de mis esclavas, ella te dará el dinero, ha sido un placer hacer negocios contigo… por cierto.

—El placer ha sido mío, Mancinia… espero tener noticias de ti mañana, y la confirmación de que los juegos de las Vulcanalias serán míos… —pronunció mientras le besaba la mano nuevamente y la despedía con la sensación de haber hecho un pacto con un mal espíritu.

Ya a solas maldijo en griego, en latín, vociferó en su habitación mientras empuñaba el vino sin aguar y derribaba lo que tenía sobre la mesa, salió rodando hasta su pies un dije de oro labrado bellamente con una cadena del mismo material, el dije redondo tenía grabada una letra la "A", rodeada de una guirnalda de olivo.

Recogió la pieza y la sostuvo un momento en sus dedos, la guardó en una caja de madera cercana a la cama, se trataba de un tesoro, un recuerdo perdido de Grecia.

—Maldita puta de lupanar de puerto…

Esa noche no llamó a Aioria, no tenía cabeza para nada más que para una absurda sensación de ira.

El lanista no se apareció por la arena al otro día, ni tampoco durante el descanso para comer, acostumbraba estar ahí y charlar un poco, ese día fue un fantasma.

Una hora antes de que cayera el sol pidió que se aseara a Aioria con especial cuidado, que se le untaran aceites especiales, él mismo fue a verle mientras estaba en las pequeñas termas de los gladiadores, asistido por Plinio, su esclavo personal.

—Vas a salir hoy, en cuanto se ponga el sol… —cuando vio que el otro abría la boca le detuvo—. ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que las matronas romanas pagaban por estar con los campeones?

—Si…

—Te advierto que no podrás escapar, te encontrarás custodiado en todo momento, y antes de que puedas avanzar unos cuantos metros te matarían… y lo siguiente… —despidió a Plinio—. Escúchame con atención, si sabes lo que te conviene harás lo que te diga —le levantó el rostro por la barbilla para revisar la herida rojiza que iba cicatrizando sin problemas.

—Sólo es una follada con una mujer ¿no?

—No es cualquier mujer, se trata de una patricia importante, por ello Aioria, te pido que no hagas de las tuyas, no abras la boca si no es para gemir, y aun cuando se tratase de una mujer no muy agraciada, finge que es una hija de Venus, se generoso… busca complacerla… y haz todo lo que te diga, ¿entendido? —inquirió observando sus ojos y deseando tomarlo en ese lugar, deseando deslizar la mano por el pecho hasta el abdomen y de ahí, hacia abajo, hasta su sexo.

—Entendido… —admitió esta vez sin hacer ningún comentario más, se sintió inquieto e incómodo, y casi reconocía lo mismo en Aioros.

A penas el sol se ponía, tal como Mancinia había dicho uno de sus carros de viaje estaba apostado en la casa del lanista griego, la esclava de ella le entregó el importe total de tres mil denarios y el papiro de invitación a las Vulcanalias sellado por el mismo Aulo.

La transacción estaba hecha.

Aioria se ponía en camino hacia un rumbo desconocido mientras Aioros furioso se dedicaba a embriagarse y se hacía acompañar de una que otra esclava para calmar su furor.

El carro iba dando tumbos, de un lado a otro, sin embargo por lo que podía notar Aioria, se trataba de un camino transitado, casi sentía el terreno bajo sus pies, estaban en las afueras de la ciudad, el sol ya se había marchado y la noche empezaba a caer en la bulliciosa Roma.

Le condujeron hasta una pequeña casa de campo, moderadamente alumbrada por brillantes teas encendidas y vigilada por unos cuantos hombres. Sólo le hicieron bajar hasta que el carro estaba dentro de la casa y el pórtico estaba cerrado.

No pudo ver gran cosa, le condujeron inmediatamente al interior, hasta la habitación principal.

Aunque sencilla estaba bellamente decorada, el lecho estaba cubierto por algunas frágiles telas de color que se mecían con el viento, transparentes, el aspecto era irreal, y ahí sobre la cama, estaba sentada una mujer cubierta, la capucha de su capa de aspecto caro cubría parte de su rostro, pero sabía que le estaba observando.

Ella le tendió una mano invitándolo a acercarse, Aioria se acercó, la mujer desconocida se descubrió entonces, revelando su rostro, mientras su cabello largo y ondulado caía por los hombros, se traba de la misma Mancinia.

Aioria se sorprendió, y recordando lo que le dijo Aioros, no hizo gesto alguno.

—¿Esperabas encontrar a otra?

—No, _domina._

—Ven… —acabó por soltar la capa y mostrarse entera, no llevaba prenda alguna, estaba completamente desnuda, su cuerpo blanquísimo y perfecto resaltaba en aquella cama, sus ojos le dirigían una mirada lasciva—. ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

—Sí, _domina_…

Mancinia tiró de la escasa ropa del gladiador liberándolo de ella para contemplar su cuerpo de dios y acariciarlo por todos lados, lo jaló a la cama en donde lo besó en los labios y se apretujó contra él, como tantas veces había hecho con Milo.

El sólo hecho de recordar a Milo y sus caricias hacía que se mojara, que su sexo incluso se dilatara… pero no era Milo quien la penetraba una y otra vez, era ese hombre griego que poseía una belleza igual de espectacular.

Ambos jadeaban de placer, ella supo identificar que estaba por llegar a su fin el éxtasis, le detuvo de golpe haciéndole frenar.

—Espera… te traje aquí para algo más… necesito que hagas algo…

—¿De qué se trata…?

—Necesito… tu semilla… aquí, en esta copa… —dijo entrecortadamente y le alargó la copa de plata, limpia.

—¿Aquí? —preguntó el griego, extrañado deseando mandarla a tomar por culo y seguir —Bien… como desees.

Un par de veces más entró y salió de ese cuerpo femenino para acabar por salir apresuradamente y dirigir su sexo con la mano hacia la copa que le había dado, ella observaba atenta, con las mejillas coloradas.

Una vez cumplido ese extravagante capricho ella se incorporó y se cubrió, tomó la copa y la dejó en la mesilla de noche.

—El coche espera para llevarte de regreso… —dijo a penas con un matiz en la voz.

—_Domina_… —dijo respetuosamente para luego vestirse y salir.

Aquello rayaba en lo irreal, de entre las muchas cosas extrañas que le habían pasado en la vida eso tenía que ser lo más raro, suspiró y se acomodó el desordenado cabello para luego subir al carro.

Mancinia llenaba la copa con un líquido extraño facilitado por una de sus esclavas, revolvió el semen del gladiador formando un brebaje que apuró en su garganta, según la mujer que había consultado, con aquel remedio debía atraer a Milo de nueva cuenta a su lecho. La semilla de un gladiador y de un campeón por añadidura, tenía un poder inimaginable de acuerdo a lo que le habían dicho.

La patricia acabó riendo como posesa sobre la cama, víctima de un delirio provocado por la droga que acaba de ingerir.

De regreso en la casa del lanista, apenas llegó Aioria le envió a bañar, Plinio mismo le condujo al baño que ya tenía preparado, pero esta vez el baño era en las termas privadas de Aioros, el griego arqueó una ceja cuando vio a donde lo llevaban, y se sorprendió aún más cuando el vapor del baño inundaba su vista.

Por un breve instante pensó en que Aioros le había concedido ese pequeño placer por haberle hecho ganar dinero con aquel… encargo… y luego supo que no era así, que se trataba de otra más de las bajezas del lanista.

Al entrar se dio cuenta de que el agua estaba bastante caliente, lo suficiente para hacerle enrojecer la piel hasta el ardor, flotaban en el agua algunas hojas olorosas, pero con el agua a esa temperatura, prácticamente se estaba bañando en una infusión, Plinio y otra esclava tuvieron que hacer de tripas corazón y le bañaron con esmero aun cuando el agua también para ellos era un escupitajo a la cara

—¡Cabrón, hijo de puta! —gritó.

Sólo aguantó un poco más en el agua antes de levantarse furioso, colorado como un tomate y así completamente desnudo y empapado se dirigió a la habitación de Aioros, donde el otro, para variar, estaba muy cómodamente sentado bebiendo y contemplándolo con una sonrisa complacida.

Los esclavos se deshicieron en disculpas y los guardias se acercaron casi desenfundando sus espadas, a una indicación de Aioros todos se fueron dejándolos solos.

El ojiverde bufaba, dejaba un charco de agua a sus pies y le dirigía una mirada asesina.

—Vaya… estás aquí…

—¡Tú! Primero me haces arrancar todos los malditos pelos del cuerpo para dejarme como efebo, luego me envías como puta a domicilio y ahora me haces hervir en el agua de tus termas… —siseo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente hasta él, dejando caer gotas de agua sobre sus piernas.

—En efecto, soy culpable de todo eso y más…

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿qué no te he dado lo que querías? —gritó fuera de sí Aioria.

El lanista le observó, así completo, enrojecido por el agua hirviendo, furioso, escurriendo… y completamente bello. Era para sentirse erotizado en un instante.

—No, aún no…

Se puso de pie, sin perder el detalle de sus ojos verde esmeralda que brillaban como las gemas de inframundo en medio de su ira. Olisqueó su cabello, luego su piel mojada y cruelmente lastimada, el griego sintió un escalofrío ante aquel gesto.

—¿Qué más quieres, eh?

—A ti… a ti… porque eres mío… aún hueles a perfume de puta…

—Estás loco Aioros… me hiciste hervir en té de no sé qué hierbas…

Aioros cerró los labios de Aioria con un beso intenso, le atrajo hacia él así como estaba, mojando su propia ropa, el sólo hecho de sentir su cuerpo musculoso contra el suyo bastó para desatar la erección firme de su cuerpo y el deseo latente que le volvía loco, acariciaba su lengua con una desespero que les hacía ahogarse casi y tomar aire. Aioria por su parte trataba de entender que era lo que él quería, que era lo que pasaba y sólo concluyó que no entendía a ese hombre.

De pronto el lanista comenzó a lamer la piel de su cuello, a beber las minúsculas gotas de agua que le escurrían, y luego continuó por su pecho, por los pezones, el gladiador quieto como estaba, temblaba, entre sus piernas el deseo había despertado ya, ante las caricias diestras y atenciones del otro era imposible resistirse.

—Estás loco… —le dijo casi jadeando.

—Por ti… creo que eso ya lo sabes…

Y sin más trámites se puso de rodillas para llevarse su sexo creciente a los labios abrazando sus muslos y atrayéndolo por las firmes nalgas hacia sí.

Era la primera vez que Aioros le hacía eso. Él, Aioria, se lo había hecho a menudo, el lanista jamás se entretenía acariciando o besando, mucho menos… haciéndole una felación… porque a su ver, era un simple esclavo, destinado al placer de su amo. Esa noche era precisamente el amo quien le estaba llenando de placer.

Las rodillas le temblaban, arqueo el cuello hacia atrás, cerró los ojos y gimió.

Poco después se puso de pie para llevarlo a la cama, ahí se tendieron los dos entregándose a un beso rabioso, sólo que esta vez el que estaba debajo era Aioros, le sonreía, se lamió los labios y le sonrió sugestivo, abrazó la cadera del gladiador con sus piernas musculosas y le instó a que lo tomara sin miramientos.

Placer absoluto al entrar en esa carne desconocida, ardiente, oponiéndose, placer de locos, arrebatado.

Gemidos que se confundían en la noche, los de amo y esclavo, gemidos que no tenían un estigma social y que ya poco importaba a quién pertenecían… se trataba al fin y al cabo de placer compartido.

(1) dimachaerii - Gladiador que peleaba con dos espadas, no llevaba escudo ni yelmo, portaba protecciones en piernas, brazos y a veces un ligero y pequeño peto, así como un cinturón ancho decorado.

(2) retiarii - Gladiador especializado en el uso de la red y el tridente.

(3) caveas - Gradas del Coliseo.

(4) pulpitum - Palco de las autoridades superiores.

(5) venationes – Espectáculo de caza de bestias, peleas entre animales, animales contra condenados o animales contra gladiadores.

(6) essedarii - Gladiadores que peleaban en carros conducidos muchas veces por aurigas, existían también gladiadoras entrenadas en este combate.

(7) erastes - Amante, palabra griega para designar el rol activo masculino dentro de una relación pederastica.

(8) eromenoi - Amado, palabra griega para designar el rol pasivo masculino dentro de una relación pederastica.

Notas al (7) y (8): En la antigüedad el rol del _erastes_ estaba directamente relacionado al hombre adulto y/o maduro que tomaba bajo su protección a un adolescente o _efebo_ (relación pederastica) dicho sea de paso, era el _erastes_ quien se encargaba de su formación complementaria militar y social, también era el _erastes_ quién obsequiaba al _eromenoi_ con el ajuar militar completo -sumamente costoso-, haciendo saber que el joven era ya un ciudadano que podía defender su patria, una copa personalizada con su nombre o con algún epigrama, significando que el joven podía participar de un _symposion_ y precisamente le convidaba de un _symposion_ en su honor. El _eromenoi_ estaba profundamente comprometido con el _erastes_ pues una relación de respeto y mejora les unía. Los encuentros sexuales entre ellos no eran obligatorios ni necesarios, sin embargo se llegaban a dar con mutuo consentimiento. Una vez que el _eromenoi_ abandonaba la efebía dicha relación terminaba, sin embargo existían casos en los cuales este lazo no se rompía, aunque la ambiguedad sexual en la Grecia clásica no era alarmante, hay que dejar en claro que ambos se enfrentaban a un estigma social y al señalamiento. Un indicativo de que esta relación continuaba era que el _erastes_ enviaba depilar completamente a su _eromenoi_, de esta forma ante la sociedad masculina en la palestra o termas, quedaba demostrado que el hombre tenía una relación formal con otro hombre. Si esta relación por alguna razón terminaba, el _eromenoi_ únicamente debía dejar crecer nuevamente el vello corporal para integrarse a las costumbres sociales normales: cortejar a una mujer, casarse, etc.


	10. X La zorra y las uvas

**X. LA ZORRA Y LAS UVAS**

Camus se enredaba y se volvía a desenredar de entre los brazos del pretor, su largo cabello rojizo regado por la cama, daba la impresión de ser un charco de sangre en el cuál los dos estaban felizmente revolcándose, le empujaba tratando de librarse de su captor, pero era un hecho que sus labios lo tenían más cautivo que todo su peso encima, el cabello rubio que le acariciaba los hombros y que caía como cascada de oro sobre la musculosa espalda del romano le hacía cosquillas.

Estaba muerto de miedo.

Su tacto le hacía sentir una descarga de electricidad por toda la espalda y esa misma descarga se transportaba a la parte frontal de su cuerpo bajando por el pecho, por el estómago y luego más abajo, por entre los muslos, era evidente que estaba excitado, no tenía la más remota idea de que hacer.

Quería reír como loco y quería sentarse a llorar.

Dejó de pelear, se quedó inmóvil.

Se estremeció cuando Milo se hundió entre sus muslos, acomodando sus piernas separadas encima de sus hombros, la lengua del pretor le estaba causando sensaciones que no había imaginado, sus dedos acariciaban el resto de su piel. El galo simplemente apretaba las sábanas y miraba hacia otro lado, se sentía apenado de ver lo que le estaban haciendo.

Cuando inconscientemente empujo la pelvis contra la boca húmeda del rubio, que literalmente se lo estaba comiendo, Milo interpreto aquello como un "sigue", sus dedos entonces se hundieron lentamente en el cuerpo del galo, el otro gimió.

Un instante después de tanta tortura se encontró montado a horcajadas, observándolo con sus ojos azules, muerto de miedo y de vergüenza, quiso bajar de ahí y echarse a correr pero Milo lo detuvo por la muñeca, pronto encontró el punto de unión entre ambos y lentamente abrió su cuerpo.

Camus se mordió los labios y ahogó un grito de dolor, el pretor finalmente lo tenía, era suyo.

No sabía que hacer así que se dejó guiar, se dejó enseñar.

Se dejó sentir hasta el final, luego se desplomó a su lado tratando de dejar de jadear.

—¿No vas a hablar? ¿no me vas a decir quién te ha enviado? —insistió Milo después de un rato en silencio, mientras Camus le daba la espalda.

Silencio fue lo que obtuvo.

—Es muy grave lo que trataste de hacer, está claro que alguien te envió y aunque guardes silencio voy a llegar al fondo de esto… ¿lo sabes no? —inquirió tocando con el dedo índice su hombro.

Nuevamente Camus se había encerrado en su profundo silencio, ni ese día ni otros más volvió a pronunciar palabra alguna.

Tampoco accedió a compartir de nuevo su lecho, por más que Milo trató de convencerlo por las buenas y por las malas, no obtuvo más que pelea…

—Sabes que puedo obligarte ¿no?, sabes que puedo tomarte a la fuerza cuando me venga en gana, sigue jugando al niño bueno, maldito galo, y te arrancaré la piel a tiras —maldijo limpiándose la sangre de un lado del cuello, Camus le había arañado haciéndole sangrar.

Estuvo por tomar la fusta y darle una lección hasta que se dio cuenta de que era tarde, tenía que llegar al palacio para el cambio de guardia.

Abandonó a Camus tirado en el piso como un trapo viejo y se marchó en su caballo a toda velocidad.

Tuvo tiempo para calmar su frustración cabalgando casi imprudentemente hasta llegar al palacio, bajó de un salto y continuó dictando órdenes por el camino mientras algunos de sus soldados se acercaban para darle las últimas novedades de la mañana.

En automático repartía obligaciones, vociferaba a voz de cuello y tomaba este o aquel papiro en la mano revisándolo rápidamente.

Entró al palacio verificando, casi con ojos de ranura, que todo marchara bien. No se dio cuenta de que Mancinia lo había visto llegar y lo observaba atenta, sonriente, como siempre que tramaba algo.

Le salió al paso y tiró de él para meterlo a una de las varias habitaciones vacías cerrando tras de sí.

Milo la observó y le dirigió una sonrisa, trataba de ser condescendiente, no estaba de humor.

—Mancinia, ¡que grata sorpresa!

—Parece que últimamente hay que hacer cita para siquiera intercambiar una palabra contigo, Milo —respondió sugestiva adhiriéndose a él y echándole los brazos por los hombros.

—¡Que va!, es el trabajo, ya lo sabes, mayor rango mayores responsabilidades… —se disculpó zafándose del abrazo—. Es un tanto peligroso que hagas esto cuando sabes que Aulo está merodeando por aquí…

—¿Qué más da? Además te extraño mucho, como no tienes idea —susurró acercándose a él y besándolo de sorpresa mientras con una mano se desataba el vestido y lo dejaba caer.

Milo abrió los ojos y la boca, sorprendido, nervioso, se agachó para recoger el vestido y volverlo a colocar en su lugar.

—¡Por Júpiter, Mancinia!...

—Antes no te molestaba ¿qué pasa contigo Milo?

—Nada, pero no creo que esto sea buena idea.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque te meterás en problemas y me meterás en problemas, ¿acaso quieres que Aulo te repudie? —le lanzó ofuscado.

Ella le miró rabiosa.

—No me importa, te tengo a ti.

—No te engañes Mancinia, yo no puedo darte todo eso a lo que estás acostumbrada, además, perfectamente sabías que se trataba de una aventura y nada más —sentenció dando la vuelta para salir de ahí.

La romana corrió hacia el con el vestido a medio poner y con cara llorosa.

—Milo… por favor, yo quiero estar contigo, yo dejaría todo por ti…

—Pues bien, yo no —sentenció frío y sacándosela de encima, empezaba a cansarse de esas escenas con ella, de pronto, en medio de su berrinche ella se percató del arañazo en su cuello y furiosa le atravesó el rostro de una bofetada.

—Así que se trata de eso ¿no?, tienes a alguna golfa contigo ¡es eso!, te revuelcas con quién sabe qué puta…

El pretor entornó los ojos y dio la vuelta abriendo las puertas para escapar de esa loca que balbuceaba y maldecía, si realmente supiera que llevaba días sin tener sexo y que llevaba días buscando la manera de volver a acostarse con su esclavo… que no le quería obligar pero que este tampoco quería ceder, se echaría a reír.

—Piensa lo que quieras, me da lo mismo.

—¿Es tu última palabra, Milo? piénsalo bien… porque una vez que atravieses esa puerta no habrá vuelta de hoja, te lo advierto… —siseó, y algo en sus palabras le hizo volverse de nuevo.

—¿Me estás amenazando, Mancinia? —preguntó divertido.

—Sí, Milo, te estoy amenazando, si no vuelves conmigo el tiempo no te alcanzará para arrepentirte.

—Haz lo que quieras, no serás más peligrosa que una horda de germanos —puntualizo y se marchó dejándola atrás maldiciendo.

Por un momento se preguntó si realmente Mancinia se atrevería a hacer algo en su contra, desechó el pensamiento automáticamente y decidió proseguir con su vida como si nada.

La patricia por su parte, decepcionada, dolida, y muy herida, pensó que de nada había servido lo que había hecho, se había arriesgado al ir a buscar al lanista y se había arriesgado al llevarse a ese gladiador a la cama, se golpeó las piernas con los puños mientras apretaba los dientes, terminó de arreglarse el vestido para salir y pensar en algo.

Aulo por su parte se encontraba de mal humor, igual que su consorte, por el hecho de que Milo seguía respirando el mismo aire que él, porque Camus no lo había eliminado, algo le parecía extraño en todo ese asunto y empezaba a sospechar que el maldito galo, al que había engatusado diciéndole que precisamente Milo había dirigido esa campaña en la que eliminaron a toda su gente en la Galia y que su suerte era culpa de Milo, se había arrepentido.

Así que esa noche le iba a dar una lección para recordarle a quién debía obedecer.

Milo regresó a la casa, por la tarde, fastidiado y sin muchas ganas de hacer nada, en especial no ir a la casa de Aulo y Mancinia para una cena, lo único que quería era echarse en la cama y no levantarse más. Lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Camus, pero el galo no estaba, para variar, o no estaba visible.

Poco después lo vio en el huerto contemplando los árboles de manzanas, llevaba puesto un ligero lienzo que le cubría, lo cual significaba que había salido o que acababa de llegar, una de sus escapadas que nadie sabía a dónde eran.

Algo brillo entre la ropa, algo oculto en el pecho, un breve destello, Milo se talló los ojos y observó de nueva cuenta, pero esta vez no vio nada, caminó hacia él en silencio y al estar cerca echó un breve vistazo: nada fuera de lo común.

—Vamos a salir, a la casa de tu anterior dueño, a la casa de Aulo… —le anuncio analizando cada movimiento, casi cada pestañeo, pudo notar su nerviosismo cuando simplemente asintió, sus ojos se ocultaban y él mismo parecía ocultar algo.

—¿Te molesta ir a ese lugar? —inquirió.

El pelirrojo simplemente negó con la cabeza y caminó hacia la casa a toda prisa, Milo lo contempló marcharse, se quitó algunos mechones rubios de la frente y suspiró.

—Mierda…

La _villae_(1) de Aulo se encontraba retirada del centro ruidoso de Roma, en la parte donde las familias más acomodadas moraban, a diferencia de la _domus_(2) de Milo, localizada en una zona pudiente que se encontraba más cerca del bullicio de la capital. Mucho se decía que la fortuna de Aulo era gracias a la suma de la fortuna de Mancinia.

Como era de esperarse Milo vistió una rica _toga palmata_(3) de acuerdo a su cargo, con excelso bordado en hilos de oro y ribetes coloridos así como unas cómodas _soleae_(4), joyería más modesta, nunca fue de llevar joyería ostentosa, y el cabello lo dejó así como estaba, ni hablar de volver a sufrir otra serie de tirones para insertar cuentas entre las hebras doradas.

Camus iba con él, como su esclavo personal, vestido de una manera modesta pero más dedicada que el grueso de los esclavos que en su casa trabajaban.

Aulo le recibió con abrazos y alabanzas, fingiendo alegría.

—¡Milo! Enhorabuena, los dioses te han traído con bien, aunque mucho me alegraría que te hicieras acompañar por una esposa más que por un esclavo —ironizó lanzándole un velada mirada de repudio al galo, este bajó la mirada y guardó silencio.

—Aulo, como bien sabes, aún no ha llegado la patricia que me atrape, a diferencia tuya y no te culpo —se zafó elegantemente del comentario referente a su postergado matrimonio—. El ejército y las mujeres son dos cosas que juntas representan la perdición de los hombres.

Ambos rieron del comentario, y pasaron hacia el salón que los aguardaba decorado con la misma pulcritud que el resto de la _villae_. Camus les seguía de cerca en completo silencio, nervioso. Hubiese preferido quedarse en un rincón oculto, de esos que él conocía muy bien entre esos muros.

Mancinia apareció poco después seguida de las esclavas que colocaron los platillos en la mesa central: frutas en dulce, higos rellenos, algunos bocadillos de vísceras marinadas y vino especiado con mirra, una delicia que se guardaba para ocasiones especiales ya que el vino madurado con mirra requería cierto tiempo de resguardo en la _cella vinaria_(5).

La velada se desarrollaba en completa calma, Mancinia estaba particularmente encantadora, como si no hubiese pasado nada, lo cual ponía en alerta los sentidos de Milo, las mujeres furiosas eran una cosa de temer.

Sin embargo Mancinia había encontrado el momento de acercarse a él con suficiente discreción, mientras Aulo se llevaba a Camus consigo a la biblioteca para traer algunas traducciones de La Iliada que recientemente había adquirido, al tratarse de muchos rollos de papiro requirió de otras manos para transportarlos.

Así que la mujer no perdió el tiempo sentándose casi encima de Milo y deslizando una mano por sus muslos firmes.

—Pareces tenso, Milo, ¿acaso algo te preocupa? —preguntó sugerente.

—Nada me preocupa que no sea mi copa vacía, Mancinia, por cierto debo alabar tu gusto exquisito para el pavorreal relleno de carne de cerdo y huevo de codorniz, porque debo suponer que este manjar lo sugeriste tú… —comentó el pretor casual.

—Dices bien, he sido yo quién ha pedido este platillo, sé que te gusta… —contesto a secas cuando entendió que Milo no iba a caer y tampoco se iba a ablandar.

En un descuido Aulo se acercó a Camus que llevaba ambas manos ocupadas con los papiros, deslizó con suavidad por entre los pliegues de su ropa un collar con esmeraldas, luego le detuvo por el hombro.

—Aún no lo has hecho ¿por qué sigue vivo, Camus? ¿es acaso que lo perdonaste a pesar de todo?

Camus negó con la cabeza, vehemente.

No dijo más el hombre y se dirigieron de nueva cuenta hacia donde estaban su esposa y su invitado.

Cuando regresaron los dos hombres Mancinia pudo notar algo distinto en Milo, y eso era que su mirada parecía absorta en el esclavo mudo que Aulo le había regalado, casi había notado la clase de mirada interesada que alguna vez el pretor le dirigió a ella, pensó que tal vez estaba viendo de más, lo mejor sería continuar su evaluación silenciosa, de todas maneras ya tenía gente apostada cerca de la casa de Milo y gente que estaba dispuesta a seguirle de cerca.

Pronto la velada avanzó entre risas hipócritas y miradas suspicaces entre los cuatro.

Hasta que llegó el momento de retirarse, mientras Milo se despedía de sus anfitriones y Camus se mantenía en la distancia de pronto en el patio las risas se interrumpieron cuando Aulo empujó al galo y este fue a dar al piso aparatosamente rodando los tres escalones que les separaban del piso, y delante de él cayó también un collar de oro con esmeraldas que tenía oculto entre la ropa.

Cuando Milo se acercó, en un acto poco natural, para ayudarlo a levantarse contempló la joya frunciendo el ceño, Aulo avanzó a grandes zancadas para observar de cerca.

—Ese collar estaba en una caja en mi estudio… —dijo molesto.

Milo guardó silencio sin entender muy bien, pasó los ojos de Aulo a Mancinia que contemplaba la escena, burlándose, y luego en Camus que observaba asustado.

—¿El collar es tuyo, Aulo? —preguntó inquieto Milo.

—Sí, ¡por supuesto que sí! lo compré para Mancinia y este pedazo de mierda lo ha robado de mi estudio… —acusó indignado.

El pretor observó a Camus sin entender, este simplemente negó, diciéndole con los ojos asustados que no era verdad, que él no había tomado nada.

Su diálogo silencioso se vio interrumpido por el cortar del aire y luego por un golpe seco de látigo sobre el galo que bastó para rasgar la ropa, después uno más que desgarró en un nuevo lugar.

—Venir a robar a mi casa, tú, maldito esclavo… —aulló el romano empuñando de nuevo el látigo.

Antes de que asestara un tercer golpe Milo detuvo el látigo en su mano, poniéndose de pie, enfrentando a Aulo.

—Suficiente… no sé qué es lo que pasó aquí Aulo, lamento mucho esta confusión, acepta ms disculpas y permite que sea yo quien reprenda al esclavo, te aseguro que la ofensa será duramente castigada… —le pidió tratando de razonar con él.

—Deberían cortarle una mano, así aprenderá… —sugirió la hermosa patricia, ahora le quedaba claro que Milo tenía cierto interés y aprecio por el galo, eso le ofendía, cambiarla a ella por un simple esclavo.

—Me encuentro sumamente apenado, Aulo —razonó Milo, ignorando el comentario de la mujer—. No deseo que este incidente manche nuestra amistad, permite que me vaya y reprenda a este esclavo…

—Dices bien Milo, esto no debe ensuciar nuestra amistad… —aceptó el otro ante la mirada atónita de Mancinia—. Dejémoslo así, sé que te encargarás de llegar al fondo de esto.

—Te aseguro que lo haré, mis disculpas.

No dijo más y se fue llevándose del brazo a Camus hasta arrojarlo al interior de la litera, bufaba de vergüenza y de ira, le observaba atento mientras el otro mantenía la vista fija en la nada.

—¿Te vas a quedar simplemente callado? ¿después de lo que hiciste? ¿cómo carajo se te ocurrió hacer eso? ¿aparte de mudo eres retrasado? ¡Contesta, por las pelotas de Júpiter! —gritó el rubio más cabreado que nunca.

Bajó casi de un salto de la litera al llegar al pórtico de la casa, entró dando órdenes como si se tratara del ejército y se hizo preparar un baño caliente, sólo por el hecho de no saber qué hacer consigo mismo y con lo que le rodeaba.

El hecho de haberse evidenciado delante de Aulo y Mancinia no le hacía gracia, de hecho le preocupaba.

Casi se arrojó de un salto limpio, digno de espectáculo, en las termas, una de sus esclavas, una númida de piel de ébano, le tallaba delicadamente la espalda con la esponja y escanciaba el agua tibia sobre sus hombros.

Tomó el brazo de la mujer negra y lo deslizó por su pecho, casi lo estaba abrazando, hasta que tocó su vientre y le guio más abajo, entre sus piernas, la esclava acostumbrada a atender esa y muchas otras necesidades sostuvo su sexo entre sus dedos hasta sentir como crecía, Camus había decidido ir a sondear el asunto en el que lo habían incriminado, cuando entró a las termas llevando consigo toallas se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo la mujer inclinada por sobre los hombros de su amo.

Enrojeció y estuvo por dar la vuelta, pero el pretor lo descubrió.

—Vaya, vaya… pero si es eres tú… ¿a dónde vas? ¿pretendes que me seque al aire, o algo semejante? —preguntó dejando escapar un gemido.

Camus volvió la vista para no continuar observando el espectáculo, el romano rio de aquello y le indico con la mano a la esclava que los dejara solos, ella obedeció de inmediato. El galo acercó las toallas a la orilla de la poza de agua en donde Milo estaba sumergido, dejando todo listo para el momento en el que decidiera salir.

—Ya no hay nadie que te escuche… ¿realmente tomaste esa baratija? ¿por qué la tenías? —le preguntó observando sus manos blancas, parecían animales vivos independientes de su cuerpo, se movían con gracia propia.

Los labios del pelirrojo se abrieron, su lengua parecía debatirse entre decir algo o callar, finalmente no dijo nada, sólo guardó silencio, el rubio ofuscado por ello y desesperado porque de ninguna manera lograba arrancarle las palabras tiró de su muñeca y lo jaló haciéndolo caer dentro de la terma con un estrépito, salpicando agua por todos lados.

Camus no tardo en salir a flote completamente empapado, el romano aprovechando su confusión lo acorraló contra el pretil de la orilla más cercana, le sacó los girones de ropa húmeda, no se había cambiado esa ropa desgarrada por el látigo de Aulo, acarició los verdugones en su espalda, luego le sacó el taparrabos, hizo una bola arrojadiza con la ropa húmeda y la echó a un rincón.

La distancia era nula entre ambos, prácticamente respiraban uno contra el otro y aunque el galo le empujaba y trataba de librarse tampoco es que lo hiciera con muchas ganas.

—¿Robaste ese collar? —le soltó directo, en voz baja mientras sus labios tocaban los suyos.

—No… —murmuró con su voz varonil.

—¿Por qué Aulo te inculpó?...

—No lo sé…

Los dedos de Milo tocaban la piel blanca del esclavo, lo reconocía punto a punto, jugaba con la piel debajo del agua y luego más abajo por su vientre una moderada erección le saludaba, lo acuno en su mano y besó sus labios, mordiendo, a veces lamiendo, el otro asustado no sabía si entregarse una vez más, porque se sentía morir ahí mismo, se sentía que estaba muriendo cada vez más.

—No, por favor… —suplicó el galo.

—¿Por qué no? —le dijo el pretor mordisqueando la piel de sus hombros.

—No está bien… —rogó.

—¿Según quién?... —increpó de nueva cuenta el pretor.

—Es contra natura…

—¿Según quién, Camus? —volvió a preguntar arqueando una ceja. Tomó sus piernas levantándolo en vilo casi y haciendo que estas rodearan su cadera—, sujétate del pretil… —le indicó, el otro obedeció al mismo tiempo que lo sometía una vez más y se dejaba llevar de nuevo, cerrando los ojos, meciéndose contra el cuerpo musculoso del rubio y a la par del agua tibia que los cobijaba.

Acostado desnudo en el colchón relleno de plumas contemplaba a Milo dormir plácidamente únicamente envuelto por su cabello, su rostro era de una belleza inaudita.

No podía creer que alguien tan bello fuese también tan cruel y desalmado, no podía entender porque estaba ahí sometiéndose a él en vez de terminar con todo.

Estaba por amanecer, se levantó, se vistió apresurado y se dispuso a salir.

Milo había sentido su ausencia de inmediato, pero se quedó quieto, esperando, cuando escuchó que cerraba la puerta tras de sí se levantó y se vistió a toda velocidad, para cuando Camus había cerrado el pórtico tras de sí el romano iba a la carrera por el recibidor y se disponía a seguir sus pasos escondido por la todavía noche.

Caminó un buen rato escondido en las sombras siguiendo al galo que se perdía fácilmente entre las callejuelas, doblando a la derecha, luego a la izquierda, luego otra vez a la derecha, el rubio iba tan concentrado en no perderlo que no notó que alguien más también los iba siguiendo a corta distancia.

De pronto el pelirrojo tocó una puerta en apariencia normal, alguien abrió, intercambiaron unas palabras, de entre su ropa el galo sacó algo que le mostró al hombre de barba blanca que tenía delante, cuando atisbó bien y aguzo la vista Milo tuvo el sobresalto de su vida, el corazón le latía como tambor, estaba realmente jodido.

Su esclavo tenía en la mano una cruz, lo que le estaba mostrando al hombre y que al parecer se trataba una contraseña, era una cruz.

—No puede ser… un cristiano, converso o lo que mierda sea… —farfulló

Ese mismo hecho lo estaba viendo el hombre que los seguía: uno de los sirvientes de Mancinia.

Una vez cerrada la puerta vieja de madera del templo clandestino pudo ver la figura de un pez grabada en ella, burdamente pero era un pez, había visto ya esos símbolos en los cristianos que solían morir en la arena o aquellos que servían de antorchas humanas en la cruz mientras los gladiadores peleaban.

La sangre le estaba bullendo, estaba decidido a enfrentarlo.

Esperó oculto, no paso demasiado tiempo cuando le vio salir de nueva cuenta, desprevenido y con el rostro descompuesto, parecía que lloraba. Le salió al paso plantándose delante de él.

—Así que este es uno de tus grandes secretos ¿no?...

Camus se quedó boquiabierto, los labios le temblaron, Milo presa del coraje le derribó de un golpe en el rostro, el pelirrojo cayó de rodillas frente a él, se desmoronó de pronto y con las manos apoyadas en el piso sollozaba sin control, la cruz que había visto en su mano colgaba de su cuello visiblemente, eso era lo que había visto brillar en el huerto de manzanas.

—Puedes matarme, no me voy a oponer… —le contestó en medio de sus lágrimas—. De cualquier forma estoy más muerto que vivo y ya no tengo salvación tampoco… sólo quiero que sepas que he pedido el perdón para ti, he pedido que perdonen tus manos tintas en sangre… y que encuentres fe…

Milo se quedó helado ante lo que acaba de escuchar, no tuvo el corazón para degollarlo ahí mismo, como era su derecho, se agachó en cuclillas para levantar su rostro cubierto de lágrimas y de frustración.

—¿Aulo te pidió que me mataras verdad? Pero no lo hiciste… —preguntó dubitativo mientras con el pulgar le limpiaba una lágrima cristalina.

—Sí… sangre por sangre… tú mataste a tanta gente, eres un asesino, una máquina de matar, destrozaste mi pueblo, tus soldados asesinaron a mi gente, me tomaron prisionero y me vendieron… él me lo dijo, él me lo contó todo… —hablaba sin parar, desgranando todo como si con ello pudiese librarse del dolor—. Poco después de llegar a su casa encontré este lugar, sentí paz… y no pude hacerlo, no pude matarte… me condené yo solo por hacer lo que hago… contigo.

Milo tragó saliva y le hizo ponerse de pie, le limpió las lágrimas con el borde del manto.

—Aulo te mintió, yo nunca estuve en la campaña de Galia, estaba en otro lado, regresando de Germania cuando eso sucedió, el que estuvo en Galia fue el mismo Aulo… —confesó preocupado y pensando en que ahora todo encajaba perfectamente—. Vámonos de aquí… sabes perfectamente que esto que haces está prohibido, acarrea la pena de muerte…

—No me importa.

—¡Pero a mí sí, imbécil! —escupió—. Vamos a casa… —tiró de él antes de que alguien les viera por ahí, pero era demasiado tarde, para esos momentos el esclavo de Mancinia ya había llegado casi a trote a la _villae_.

A primera hora Mancinia corrió a la habitación de Aulo para despertarlo.

—¡Aulo! Despierta perezoso… —le dijo moviéndolo, al no recibir respuesta le movió con más fuerza, Aulo simplemente gruñó— A que no adivinas quien tiene un esclavo cristiano… y además de todo le ha perdonado.

El hombre se revolvió en la cama, se talló los ojos y observó desenfadadamente a su mujer. Mancinia sonreía de oreja a oreja, había encontrado la forma de deshacerse del esclavo que estorbaba su romance con Milo.

—¿De qué hablas, mujer?

—¡De Milo! Milo, el pretor… tiene un esclavo cristiano, justo el pelirrojo, el que le regalaste y qué bueno que lo hiciste, imagina si acaso aún continuara en esta casa, en el problema en el que nos meteríamos… si eso se llegara a saber, sabes bien que ese tipo de cosas acarrean la muerte y la deshonra, además…

Pero Aulo ya no escuchaba la diatriba de Mancinia, pensaba en que tenía la mejor oportunidad de deshacerse de Milo y compañía en ese momento…

(1) villae - Villa, casa lujosa hubicada normalmente en la perifería de las ciudades.

(2) domus - Casa comúnmente de la clase pudiente.

(3) toga palmata - Toga que llevan los comandantes victoriosos, consules, pretores y tribunos. Llamada así por su fino bordado de ramas de palma.

(4) solae - Sandalias de piel cómodas desde cuya suela se desprenden las tiras de piel que se enredan por el tobillo para atarse.

(5) cella vinaria - Bodega fría construida para guardar vinos, zumos o de más enseres que requirieran protección y frescura, siempre estas bodegas estaban mirando hacia el norte.


	11. XI ¿Morirías por él?

**XI. ¿MORIRÍAS POR ÉL?**

Un último golpe de cadera mientras sus manos se apoyaban en el pecho musculoso de él, el cuerpo moreno del lanista estaba perlado de gotas de sudor que brillaban inmaculadas y le conferían un aspecto aún más aguerrido, si es posible, cabalgaba con fuerza sobre las caderas de Aioria al tiempo que éste, debajo suyo jadeaba de placer y embestía para hacer que lo recibiese más hondo, sus manos se deslizaban tomando camino libre por el cuerpo que tenía encima, se detenía en las curvas de los músculos y disfrutaba del tacto al sentir la tensión del movimiento.

El griego se corrió como desquiciado.

Tuvo el pensamiento mezquino de dejarlo ahí tirado en la cama y marcharse después de aquella follada brutal.

Pero no quería deberle nada a nadie, mucho menos a ese hombre.

Lo hizo acostarse en la cama, luego se perdió entre sus piernas para, literal, engullir su miembro entero, Aioros se retorcía de placer, gemía.

—¿Quién era la mujer? —inquirió en medio del placer orgiástico.

Aioria arqueó una ceja y lo observó tendido. Lo soltó de golpe casi escupiendo su sexo fuera de la boca.

—¿De verdad quieres hablar de eso ahora?

—Sí, sí quiero… pero no te detengas… —le susurró.

—No jodas, o te la chupo o hablo… —le dijo cínico.

Y sin esperar su respuesta continuó con lo que hacía a un ritmo más vertiginoso, hasta sentir casi que la maldita mandíbula se le estaba entumeciendo, sintió el temblor de su cuerpo y el semen tibio derramándose por la lengua y garganta.

Reptó de nuevo por la cama para tomar un respiro, aún llevaba en los labios el sabor del hombre a su lado.

Detestaba esos momentos, justo después de tener sexo, siempre los había detestado, aún con las mujeres, salvo las putas, que esas sabían bien su trabajo y no se tomaban a mal que no se les dirigieran linduras ni mucho menos, tampoco se tomaban a mal el levantarse y vestirse apenas terminaba todo, aún más con un hombre, y en especial ese hombre.

Como siempre después de recuperar el aliento se sentó para comenzar a vestirse.

—Espera, ¿te vas así sin más, me dejas aquí tirado como una ramera? —inquirió Aioros riendo, sujetándolo de la muñeca y obligándolo a regresar a la cama—. No me has dicho lo de hoy… —rodó por la cama y sacó una bolsa de tela de algún lugar, se la arrojó—, es por ese trabajo.

Aioria tomó la bolsa y la husmeó, era bastante más dinero del que había acumulado hasta entonces, pensó que si acumulaba más dinero, tal vez su único sueño, el de ser libre, pronto se haría realidad.

—Era ella misma, la misma mujer.

—¿La misma mujer? ¿Mancinia? —preguntó el lanista apoyándose en un brazo.

—No sé su nombre, pero era la misma que estaba contigo… me pidió algo extraño.

—No me jodas, te revolcaste con la esposa de un militar condecorado, la muy zorra… —dijo casi atacado de a risa—. ¿Qué te pidió?

—Que terminara en una copa que me dio… ya sabes, que vaciara ahí lo que me acabo de tragar tuyo —contestó soez.

—¿En una copa? quizás lo querría para algún tipo de remedio o maleficio, las mujeres son criaturas muy peligrosas… ¿fue todo lo que te pidió? ¿te dijo algo más?

—Sólo eso.

—Muy raro… pero bueno, eso no volverá a suceder, porque no volverás con ella ni con nadie —sentenció mientras le daba un trago a la copa de vino que estaba en la mesilla a un lado de la cama.

—Pensé que querías hacer dinero conmigo…

—Sí, desde luego pero no de esa manera, ¿quieres ser una mujerzuela?, además dejan más dinero las apuestas por ti en la arena y ciertamente son menos peligrosas que esto… ni se te ocurra repetir lo que me acabas de decir ¿entiendes? —inquirió tocando sus labios carnosos —. Esa mujer es muy poderosa y muy peligrosa, el consejo es gratis, puedes tomarlo o no, además hay algo muy bueno: las Vulcanalias son mías.

—¿Regresarás a pelear?

—No lo creo, prefiero dedicarme a hacer despegar tu carrera que me reportará mucho dinero, y si quieres lograr algo vas a tener que entrenar más duro.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —inquirió tímidamente el ojiverde.

—Adelante…

—¿Hay algo que desees o que sueñes, más allá de la arena?

—Una granja, una granja tal vez en Grecia… nunca volví, pero aún recuerdo Atenas, el Pireo… las islas, y tú… ¿tú que deseas? —le preguntó de vuelta mientras jugaba con los dedos en su ombligo.

—Ser libre, tal vez regresar también a Grecia, más al norte, quizás a Macedonia.

—Tenemos cosas en común ¿no?, podríamos trabajar en conjunto para lograr ambas cosas…

—Tú no eres de fiar —le soltó Aioria, el gladiador simplemente rio.

—No lo soy, pero tampoco tú lo eres, y sin embargo… en fin, me gusta estar contigo… aunque seas un maldito tozudo.

—Te gusta follar conmigo que es diferente… ¿cuántos hombres? ¿cuántos más aparte de mí?

—Dos, contigo tres. Un esclavo, era un jardinero y un gladiador, el gladiador que ocupaba la celda que ahora ocupas tú, era mi auriga hasta que… lo de siempre, la vida es corta —dijo dando por zanjado el tema.

* * *

—Lo mejor será denunciar a ese esclavo para evitar problemas —anunció Aulo a Mancinia, pareciendo preocupado.

—En efecto eso sería lo mejor, además ¡Imagínate el escándalo!, por Júpiter… —exclamó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja pensando que al fin se había deshecho de lo que le estorbaba—, ¿crees que Milo se meta en problemas por eso?

—No, que va, eso dependerá de él, bien puede decir que no lo sabía y de esa manera sólo crucificarán al esclavo —sentenció pensativo, pero la verdad era que él ya estaba planeando como echarlo al fuego junto al estúpido galo.

—Siento pena por Milo…

—No te preocupes, mujer, él sabrá zafarse de esto… además, bien lo dices, no es conveniente tener a un cristiano cerca, le puede acarrear más problemas que beneficios —dijo ladino—, me siento un poco culpable, ese esclavo era mío.

Ella convencida de las palabras de Aulo se quedó más tranquila, sólo que no sabía que su esposo ya se había dado cuenta hace mucho de que se acostaba con él, y que a él le estorbaba Milo, no sólo el esclavo, de cualquier forma, si el maldito galo le había dicho algo a Milo, su propia cabeza estaba en juego en las manos del pretor.

Ya había amanecido por entonces, pero era demasiado temprano para ir al palacio, así que no se dio prisa, de todos modos ese día Milo descansaría, la oportunidad de apresarlo en su propia casa le hacía sentir un placer enfermizo.

Aprovechó el tiempo jalando a la cama a su mujer, cuyos cabellos rubios aún sin peinar caían húmedos y perfumados del baño, ambos rieron mientras se perdían en el lecho.

Mancinia dormitaba desnuda sobre la cama, Aulo se había marchado, pensaba en que tendría que irle a dar su consuelo al pretor una vez que le quitaran de encima a ese esclavo, rodó por la cama sonriendo con la inocencia de una _vestalis_(1), hasta que recordó lo que había hecho en su desesperación por traer al pretor de regreso a su cama: se había acostado con un gladiador y eso no era algo que podía permitirse que se supiera por ningún lado, más tarde tendría que arreglar ese pequeño inconveniente.

Aulo se encontraba en esos momentos delante de los _tribuni_(2) y de algunos _trecenarii_(3), no había perdido el tiempo y les había reunido para comunicarles la terrible noticia: la traición de su _Praefectus Praetorio_(4).

—Es una traición hacia el Imperio, hacia el pueblo de Roma, dentro del seno mismo de la Guardia Imperial, el _Praefectus Praetorio_, Milo, cobija en su hogar a cristianos… —declaró lacónico esperando las reacciones.

Algunos murmuraban y otros más incluso habían lanzado un chasquido indignados ante semejante declaración.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que dices, Aulo? —preguntó un hombre maduro.

—Lo estoy, esta mañana Júpiter ha puesto a mi mujer y a su esclavo en el mismo camino —mintió con una facilidad sorprendente—, les han visto inmiscuirse en un lugar prohibido, han visto que el esclavo de Milo llevaba colgado del cuello el símbolo, y este lo permitió como cosa normal.

—Eso es muy grave… es inaudito —sentenció otro hombre entre los murmullos.

—Milo debe ser condenado por la traición que pesa sobre su cabeza ¡Es una conspiración! —lanzó Aulo arengando a los demás al calor de la discusión en la sala.

El discurso le había salido bien, ahora todos los hombres ahí presentes estaban alegando entre ellos y asintiendo, estaban de acuerdo en castigar semejante barbarie, aquellos que dudaban se mantenían calmos y esperaban, parecían no querer pronunciarse hasta no saber las causas y tener pruebas de ello.

* * *

Milo estaba sentado en uno de los triclinos, los brazos apoyados en las rodillas y las manos en la cabeza, para esas horas de la mañana las sienes le estaban martillando, todo le daba vueltas, se sentía sobrecogido y la náusea salía de su estómago para viajar por la garganta y luego emprender el camino de regreso, su cabello rubio estaba revuelto, todo él era la imagen misma de la desesperación.

Camus estaba delante de él contemplándolo y sin saber qué hacer, se acercó y tocó uno de sus hombros, al no recibir respuesta le dejó solo para ir en búsqueda de vino, probablemente el vino le trajera de nueva cuenta a la realidad, aunque ciertamente, nadie querría volver a la realidad en semejantes condiciones.

Él mismo estaba hecho una telaraña de emociones, era como ese mar oscuro y lleno de espuma, completamente agitado, que hasta el fondo parecía turbio, así se sentía.

Encontró el vino y sirvió en una copa de oro, la llevó en silencio hasta donde él estaba, lo encontró de pie caminando de un lado a otro en la estancia, pensativo.

Le acercó la copa, él otro lo observó como si fuese la primera vez que lo veía, tomó la copa y la vació de un trago, algunas gotas de vino escaparon de sus labios, las limpió con el dorso de la mano.

—Aulo te dijo todo eso para que me mataras… te puso en mi contra desde el principio, desde antes de que yo te conociera ¿no es así? —inquirió con vehemencia.

—Él me dijo… todo… sobre la masacre, la quema de la aldea… los que quedamos fuimos vendidos como esclavos, me habló de ti —confesó azorado—, dijo que fuiste tú… esas dagas que yo tenía, eran de mi gente —comentó desganado, perdido en algún recuerdo—, me dijo que tú se las habías dado como regalo y él me las dio a mí.

—Ese bastardo… —apretó los puños—, lo único que quiso siempre fue el lugar de _Praefectus Praetorio_, deseaba deshacerse de mí y luego su maldita mujer… te mintió, te usó.

El galo guardó silencio y bajó la vista, su vida había sido pasar de su libertad en los campos a ser un esclavo sin valor alguno y luego un simple objeto, incluso para ese hombre que tenía enfrente era un objeto que había pasado de mano en mano.

—Puedes matarme, como te dije, no voy a defenderme… —habló asqueado de todo.

—¿Por qué querría yo tomar tu vida, de qué me serviría? —le contestó desganado—. No puedes ir a ese lugar… no puedes estar mezclándote con ese gente… —replicó sintiendo que el corazón le volvía a latir de ira—. ¡Te lo prohíbo!

—No puedes prohibirme nada, mi cuerpo te puede pertenecer, pero lo que yo crea, en eso no puedes intervenir, ni tú ni nadie… alguien sin fe como tú, no puede prohibirme nada —le escupió.

Milo estupefacto le observó de hito en hito.

—No me jodas ¿Sabes en el maldito problema en el que me estás metiendo con esto? ¿sabes que los cristianos son condenados a muerte?, y aun así vienes y me dices que no te importa ¡Debes estar de broma! —le tomó por lo hombros y le sacudió— ¿Por qué mierda no te importa morir?

—¿A ti que más te da?, tú que no eres más que un pagano, tú que no sabes lo que es la piedad, que vives dominado por aquello que acaricie tu ego… —bufó.

—No me vengas con discursos como esos… —le increpó.

—Aún puedes salvar tu alma… aún puedes ser perdonado, he pedido por ti y por tu salvación… si tú quisieras…

—¡Cállate! ¡Basta! —ladró arrojándolo— Tu dios no se salvó a si mismo ¡Ese dios al que adoras era un mortal, común y corriente!

—Estás equivocado… tu vida está vacía, tus ojos están vacíos… es probable que yo muera, pero sé que no viví en el vacío en el que tú vives…

Le cubrió los labios con los dedos y negó con la cabeza.

—No, no sigas… si alguien te escucha… si alguien te vio esta mañana… no… hay que hacer algo —dijo desesperado.

—Puedo llevarte con ellos, pueden ayudarnos…

—¡No! Maldita sea… ¿ellos te pueden esconder, no?, dime, ¿qué necesitas, dinero?

—¿Qué más da? —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—No te quiero muerto ¿entiendes?, prepara tus cosas, haré que te lleven a un lugar seguro… ese sitio ya no es seguro… —tiró de su muñeca y lo hizo ir con él—. Voy a enfrentar a Aulo y si sabe que tú me dijiste todo…

A rastras, con su preciado esclavo empezó a arrojar algunas cosas en una bolsa, ropa, monedas, algunas joyas, cerró la bolsa y luego lo llevó a tirando por el patio, le dio la bolsa y dio indicaciones a uno de sus hombres para que lo llevaran a una pequeña _villae_ que era de su propiedad y de la que nadie sabía.

—No, ¿qué pasará contigo?, deja de pelear, deja de vivir esa vida violenta y vacía… —no pudo negar que su gesto le había conmovido y que a pesar de ser quien era, le pareció en ese instante un buen hombre.

—Te buscaré… pero por Júpiter, mantente con vida… dame la cruz, no puedes salir con eso… —le extendió la mano hablándole con total autoridad, no aceptaba un no por respuesta.

El galo dubitativo se quitó la cruz del cuello y se la entregó en la mano, cerró los dedos del pretor sobre ella.

—Rezaré por ti… —susurró y acarició a penas su rostro.

En ese instante aporreaban las puertas de la _domus_, se trataba de la guardia pretoriana que estaba ahí para detenerlo, cuando sus esclavos abrieron la reja, los soldados que habían enviado por él, entraron en perfecta formación, para variar, armados hasta los dientes, delante de ellos iba Aulo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

* * *

Mancinia salió acompañada de su esclava personal, una chica pequeña y delgada que prácticamente había crecido con ella, era como parte de los muebles de la casa, sería cerca de medio día, las calles de Roma eran un hervidero de paseantes y de comerciantes que se hacían escuchar a voz de cuello, decidió caminar, y aunque iba bajo la sombra de la pequeña carpa para resguardarle del sol, y que llevaba cargando otro esclavo, el calor le pareció insultante.

—Debí venir en la litera, tanto sol lastimará mi piel…

La esclava, presta, le alargó el abanico con mango de marfil y seda, mismo que ella empuño y utilizó para ventilarse un poco.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al _ludus_ de Aioros, una vez que llegó, le hicieron pasar a la estancia, el personal de la casa tenía indicaciones exactas de a quién dejar pasar a qué lugar, a Mancinia la llevaban a la estancia más lujosa y más privada.

—_Dominus_, la esposa de Aulo le espera… —anunció ceremonioso como siempre Plinio.

—¿Esa zorra de nuevo?, nada bueno sucede cuando está rondando, por Plutón… —entornó los ojos y dejó los papeles que estaba revisando.

Caminó hasta la estancia y con una gran sonrisa hipócrita le saludo.

—¡Mancinia! Enhorabuena, los dioses me bendicen una vez más con tu maravillosa presencia…

—Aioros, es un placer encontrar palabras atentas de tu parte, disculpa que haya venido sin anunciarme, pero… asuntos graves debo tratar contigo —declaró haciendo un gesto de preocupación.

—Me preocupas, ¿qué sucede?...

—Se trata de una situación precaria, me apena tener que tratar esto contigo, pero debe ser así… es sobre el negocio que hicimos la última vez.

—¿Acerca de tu amiga?

—Así es… acerca de eso… —tragó saliva y le pidió a su esclava que trajera lo que había preparado, se trataba de un pequeño cofre lleno de monedas, al menos el triple o más de lo que le había pagado la última vez—. Voy a ser muy sincera contigo, ya que me has demostrado lealtad y silencio al no hablar de ese negocio… mi amiga está sumamente preocupada por las implicaciones que pudiese tener si se llegara a saber lo que sucedió con tu gladiador…

—Sabes que eso no saldrá de mis labios —le aseguró pavoneándose, y pensando que sabía perfectamente que ella misma era la que temía.

—No me entiendes, ella no desea que esto se vuelva a hablar jamás… por ello… quiere su cabeza —declaró dejando las palabras crudas en el ambiente, era como si hicieran eco en una cueva.

Aioros tragó saliva con dificultad y apretó la mandíbula, se preguntó si realmente acababa de escuchar eso, retrocedió segundos en la conversación y se repitió "quiere su cabeza".

—Vamos Mancinia, es una exageración, sabes que la discreción…

—No hay nada que decir, es lo que pide, pero serás bien recompensado, ya lo sabes —hizo una señal y la esclava depositó el cofre con monedas a sus pies, luego lo abrió para que viera su contenido.

—No puedo Mancinia, me estás pidiendo que me deshaga de mi mejor gladiador —repuso a punto de perder la compostura.

—Con esta cantidad puedes comprar muchos gladiadores mejores que ese, es un simple esclavo Aioros —dijo ella muy divertida enroscando un mechón rubio en su dedo índice.

—No… —apretó los puños, estaba preparado para muchas cosas, incluso se consideraba bastante frío para los negocios, pero eso… no era algo que hubiese tenido en mente, el tener que matar a su amante… no entendía, todo se le arremolinaba en la cabeza como un torbellino lanzado por los dioses.

—No creo que quieras perder las Vulcanalias ¿o sí? —inquirió con ese tono sugestivo.

Aioros estuvo a punto de decirle que se metiera las malditas Vulcanalias por el culo y más adentro, no alcanzaba a entender porque sentía esa necesidad de protegerlo.

—Puedes hacerlo durante los juegos, tendrás hasta entonces para eliminarlo, entre la trifulca de hombres, bestias y esclavos, nadie notará que ese esclavo cae en medio de la arena… —dijo ella autoritariamente, dándolo por hecho.

Guardó silencio dedicándole una mirada de odio, deseó decirle que sabía perfectamente que era ella quien lo quería ver muerto por temor a que Aulo se enterara, pero guardó silencio, no le convenía que en vez de la cabeza de Aioria, deseara la suya.

Ella le sonrió y se puso en pie para marcharse, se acercó para despedirse dándole un suave beso en la mejilla.

—Entonces, espero que cumplas con esto, de otra manera… no me gustaría verte caer en desgracia… o es que… —preguntó con una mirada encantadora—, ¿morirías por él? ¿en su lugar? —se rio divertida y luego hizo un gesto con la mano—. Me alegro de saludarte Aioros, gracias por tu amabilidad… —le susurró y luego se marchó seguida de sus esclavos.

Caminó desconcertado, furioso, pateo el cofre regando las monedas por toda la estancia, fue al _ludus_, se quedó observando a los hombres entrenar bajo el sol ardiente, Aioria estaba practicando con Bestia, se movía con una agilidad digna del mejor cazador africano que hubiese visto.

Por un instante pensó en que si de verdad se enfrentara con él, el combate sería muy cerrado, no estaba ya tan seguro de poderlo derrotar con facilidad, una sonrisa irónica se dibujó en su rostro, recapacitó en que tal vez no debió entrenarlo tan bien como lo hizo.

Le hizo una señal a Aioria para que se acercara.

El griego obedeció, ante los demás le hablaba como el resto lo hacía, se comportaba con normalidad, aunque muchos ya sabían que el griego ocupaba la cama del amo y señor de la casa.

—_Dominus_…

Marchó con él siguiéndole los pasos, una vez que llegaron al despacho del lanista, cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Caminó hacia Aioria y le abrazó por la espalda, acariciando sus músculos, empapados de sudor, incluso de tierra, aspiró el aroma de su piel, de su sudor, de inmediato se sintió completamente erotizado por aquello que exudaba el griego, destilaba sexo.

Se adhirió a su cuerpo haciéndole sentir su erección contra las firmes nalgas de él, las manos se deslizaban ahora por su vientre y le desataban el taparrabos, el miembro del esclavo quedo al descubierto, la lanza completamente erguida.

Lo hizo sentarse sobre el escritorio de roble, le separó los muslos mientras lo besaba con una furia indescriptible, acariciaba su sexo haciéndolo jadear mientras el otro lentamente quedaba acostado, abriendo las piernas y abrazándolo con ellas, empujándose hacia él para recibirlo por completo.

Gimió, ambos gimieron cuando lo penetró de golpe.

* * *

—Vengo a arrestarte Milo, por alta traición, por alojar criminales, y por no denunciar conductas inapropiadas e inaceptables, como esta… —señaló al galo que observaba asustado—. Sabemos que alojas a un cristiano…

—Cabrón hijo de perra… —siseó iracundo el pretor.

—Llévenselo, a él también —señaló al pelirrojo que muy quieto se dejaba guiar.

Mientras Milo forcejeaba y lo insultaba cayó de su mano la cruz que Camus le había dado, lo recordó muy tarde.

—Vaya, vaya, así que tú también eres cristiano Milo… —masculló Aulo complacido y riendo con sorna.

—No… —fue lo único que murmuró Milo, observando cómo se llevaban a Camus y este le dirigía una mirada, negaba con la cabeza, era como si le dijera que no peleara, que no hiciera nada, que no valía la pena, su furia fue en aumento entonces— ¡Tú! Fuiste tú quien planeo todo desde un principio… siempre fuiste tú, trataste de matarme primero… ¿a dónde lo están llevando? —farfullo en medio de su rabia el pretor.

—Con el resto de cristianos que atraparon hace un rato en una casa clandestina, una de la que supongo tú tenías conocimiento, y luego… luego los llevarán a la arena, a morir como bestias, jajaja

Milo preso de la ira le escupió a la cara.

—Te juro Aulo que me las vas a pagar ¡te lo juro! —aulló.

—No creo que sea mucho lo que puedas hacer ahora que te condenen a morir en la arena Milo —contestó sonriente limpiándose la saliva del otro—. Llévenselo, yo mismo informaré a César de esta penosa situación.

Leían la acusación en su contra y el por qué le estaban juzgando en el tribunal: Por proteger y alojar cristianos, por no denunciarles, y en resumen, por alta traición. Sabía que con la maldita cruz en su mano y la declaración del esclavo de Mancinia, estaba completamente jodido, con la mierda hasta el cuello.

—He sido yo… él esclavo no tiene nada que ver en todo el asunto, siempre fui yo, así que déjense de estupideces, pueden irse a embriagar con vino griego y a follarse niñas a los lupanares o a hacérsela chupar por algún candoroso niño… ya no pierdan más su tiempo —dijo de pronto Milo en medio de la perorata del orador ante la sorpresa de todos y la gran conmoción que causaron sus palabras.

—¿Estás admitiendo que orquestaste todo esto? ¿qué tú mismo eres un cristiano? ¿un traidor? —preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos el orador.

—Eso dije ¿aparte de lentos son retrasados? —dijo con burla.

—¿Acaso morirías tú por él? —preguntó haciendo énfasis en cada palabra, imprimiendo dramatismo.

Milo guardó silencio.

—¿Morirías por él? —preguntó con más fuerza.

—¡Sí! ¡Moriría por él! —gritó con los ojos inyectados en sangre.

El tribunal casi ardió en llamas ante semejante afirmación, aquello parecía Troya siendo atacada por los aqueos, pronto el rumor voló por toda la ciudad.

Mancinia no tardo en enterarse de la situación, lloró, se tiró del cabello y casi se desgarró las ropas, Aulo le había mentido, la había usado como arma arrojadiza para blandirla contra Milo, ella misma había sido la soga en el cuello del pretor.

Aullaba de rabia y arrojaba todo lo que estaba a su paso.

Cuando Aulo llegó a la _villae_ la encontró como si hubiese pasado el mismísimo Aníbal con sus elefantes por encima.

—¿Qué carajo haces, mujer?

—Me usaste ¡me mentiste! —le increpó rabiosa.

—¿De qué hablas?

—¡De Milo!

—Ah, eso… —comentó como cualquier cosa, y de pronto, de la nada, le tomó por el cabello y se la llevó arrastrando por el patio hasta la habitación en donde la arrojó en un rincón mientras ella chillaba como un animal herido—. No creas que no sé de tu aventurita con ese maldito maricón, afortunadamente nadie más, aparte de mí, lo supo… y te conviene que siga así, el secreto se muere con él ¿me oíste?, en adelante te comportarás como la buena esposa que debes ser… ¿entiendes eso, Mancinia? —le gritó sin piedad.

—Pero…

—¿Entendiste lo que te dije?

—Sí… —susurró— ¿Lo condenaron a la arena? —preguntó tímidamente.

—Como era de esperarse, y ahora quiero que arregles todo este desastre con la servidumbre, cuando vuelva quiero la casa en orden… ¡Anda, no te quedes ahí tirada como Vesta suplicante! —le gritó.

Mancinia se puso en pie y una vez que vio salir a Aulo se marchó a toda prisa, iba a las celdas a donde seguramente tenían a Milo.

No le costó trabajo entrar, unas monedas aquí, unas allá, ostentar su título, y pronto las puertas estuvieron abiertas, al menos hasta el calabozo en donde estaba encerrado Milo, encadenado, para evitar que se suicidase antes de convertirse en un buen espectáculo para el pueblo.

—Milo… —susurró cuando lo vio sentado en un rincón, él se volvió y la observó un instante, luego la ignoró—, Milo… por favor… yo no he tenido que ver en esto…

—No me importa… márchate antes de que te descubra Aulo… —dijo frío.

—Aún puedo salvarte, puedo pedirle a mi padre… él tiene más poder que Aulo… podría… —dijo hablando a toda prisa retorciéndose el manto.

—No me interesa —le contestó jugando con la cruz que llevaba en el cuello.

—Entonces ¿es verdad?... que estás protegiendo a ese esclavo…

—Lo es…

—Milo, puedo salvar tu vida…

—Si no es con él… no me interesa.

Mancinia entendió que ya no le iba a hacer cambiar de parecer y por más que sollozo, Milo ya no le escuchaba, sólo pensaba en como carajo iba a librarse de la arena, se preguntaba si le arrojarían junto a los cristianos.

Aulo acababa de llegar al _ludus_ de Aioros, el gladiador yacía en los brazos de Aioria, Plinio entró a anunciarle la visita.

—_Dominus_, Aulo se encuentra esperándole…

—¡Mierda! ¿Y ahora ese qué quiere?... —dijo fastidiado mientras empezaba a vestirse, Aioria a su vez se ponía en pie—, ¿a dónde crees que vas?

—A mi celda…

—No, tú te quedas en donde estás, y espero que mantengas caliente la cama… y qué tú mismo estés caliente cuando vuelva… —le dijo con una sonrisa retorcida mientras Aioria se reía divertido.

—Vale, si tardas mucho acabaré haciéndome una paja…

El lanista se acomodó el cabello lo mejor que pudo y fue a saludar a Aulo entre abrazos y bendiciones.

—Algo grave debe traerte a esta humilde casa a estas horas… —dijo deseando que no fuera nada del asunto de Mancinia, y del que por cierto, aún no tomaba una decisión.

—Voy a ser sincero contigo…

Aioros se quedó sin respiración, las mismas palabras le había dicho Mancinia antes de soltarle su pequeño problema encima.

—Adelante… —pidió a los esclavos que llevaran vino sirio y lo escanciaran al patricio.

—Milo acaba de ser detenido, esta mañana, se le ha condenado a muerte en la arena…

—¿En serio? ¡Por todos los dioses! ¿Por qué? —inquirió casi atragantándose con el vino.

—Por cristiano.

—Eso no te lo creo…

—Lamentablemente es verdad… y como quiero asegurarme de todo… porque creo que sabes que ese lugar que le dieron me pertenece a mí —dijo haciendo una pausa para paladear el delicioso vino de Siria—. Conozco las habilidades de Milo y sé que va a intentar llegar al final, para ser perdonado por la plebe… es un buen guerrero…

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

—Que hagas lo que mejor sabes hacer: matar.

—¿Quieres que lo mate antes de que la plebe pida piedad para él? —inquirió pensando que entre sus manos ya había muchas muertes, empezaba a sentirse una especie de sacerdotisa de la muerte.

—Así es… el precio… será más de lo que te puedas imaginar.

—¿Qué tanto?

—El valor de tu _ludus_…

—¿Todo eso por un solo hombre?

—Todo eso por la cabeza de ese hombre…

(1)vestalis - Sacerdotisa virgen consagrada a Vesta, diosa del hogar y protectora del fuego sagrado del mismo.

(2)tribuni - Comandantes de las legiones.

(3)trecenarii - Comandantes por debajo de los tribuni.

(4)Praefectus Praetorio - Crago supremo de la Guardia Pretoriana, equivalente al Comandante en Jefe.


End file.
